


Coffee, Pie, You

by Solei89



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Food, Fun, Non-Canon Relationship, Slow Burn, random writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89
Summary: You meet Bucky one night while working out of your coffee shop kiosk. It's a chance encounter that blossoms into something more.I hate writing summaries. I always feel like I'm going to give away too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but decided changed my mind when I realized I how long it was becoming. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, leave me some feedback. I'd really love to know what you think about and I'm always open for some constructive criticism so I can get better!! Thanks!!!

James was walking down Clarkson Avenue in Brooklyn. He had just left Kings County Hospital after stopping an armed robbery in progress. It had happened a few blocks away and he made it there just in the nick of the time. The man being mugged had been hit in the face with the gun robber had before aiming it at the man’s head. 

For once, James thanked his nightmares. Had it not been for them tonight, that poor man would’ve been killed for a few measly bucks and a watch. 

He had started going for long walks at night knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep. Tonight, his walk saved a life. 

After beating the crap out of the thug and calling the cops, he took the ride in the ambulance with the victim. This way he could make sure the man was going to be alright and let the officer who went with them know what had happened. Both the man and the office were surprised when they found out who he was. 

“Thank you so much, Sergeant,” the man said tears in his eyes. “How can I ever repay you?”

James shook his head quickly. “There’s no need to. It’s what my job.”

“Sergeant Barnes, it’s an honor to meet you, sir,” the officer said shaking his hand. “I’m Riley Fitzgerald.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” James said. “Do you need anything else from?” He asked as they pulled into the emergency room parking lot. 

Riley shook his head. “No, Sir. That’s all.”

James gave a curt nod. “Well, have a good night.” He looked at the man. “You’re in good hands from here. Please, be careful in the future.” And, with that, he jumped out of the ambulance and continued his walk. 

He was starting to feel hungry and wondered if there was anything open this late. To his delight and surprise, he found a food kiosk. The sign above it read  _ Curious Delights.  _ As he approached, the aroma of coffee and bacon made his mouth water. Then, he saw the woman behind the counter, back to him, flipping a pancake over. 

He watched for a moment as she swayed her hips to a song playing from her phone. She grabbed an aluminum plate and began to stack the food from the grill in it. She was humming as she turned around and finally saw him standing there.

“Oh, hello,” you say sweetly, hiding the fact that the man startled you a bit. “What can I get for ya?”

James smiled shyly. You were so pretty and had the softest eyes he’s ever seen. “Um, a coffee, cream, and 2 sugars, please.”  

“Small, medium or large?” You ask putting the plate to the side. 

James thought about it for a moment. “Medium is fine, thanks.”

“Sure thing.” You turn and grab a medium cup to his coffee. You look at him over your shoulder. “Would you like something to go with it? Maybe, a hot sandwich or a slice of pie?”

James bit his lip. He was hungry, but he didn’t know what he was in the mood for. Apparently, you read it on his face. 

You handed him his coffee and then a menu. “Here, take a look. While you pick something out, I’m going to have breakfast.” You grabbed the plate of food. 

James chuckled. “You know what? I’ll have what you’re having if it’s not too much trouble?”

“It would never be too much trouble, Sergeant,” you said with a wink. You laughed at the expression on his face. He looked like an adorable confused puppy. “Yes, I know who you are. Kinda hard not to. You are an Avenger.”

Smiling sheepishly, he said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He took a sip of his coffee and his eyebrows went up. “I think this is the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

Your cheeks went pink at the genuine compliment. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” You quickly turned to the grill and began making his food. 

James looked around at the empty streets and then at his watch. It was 1:37 am. “So, are you always out here so late?”

“Only 4 nights a week. I do the graveyard shift. I’m here from 11 at night to 9 in the morning,” you tell him grabbing 2 eggs. “How do you want your eggs?”

“However you like them,” James answered and took another sip of coffee. It really was delicious. He couldn’t wait to try your food. “You’ve got guts being out here all night alone. These streets are dangerous.”

“Over easy, it is, then.” You turn and smile at him. His heart flutters. “Ah, it’s not so bad. Since I’m so close to Kings County, my main customers are hospital staff, EMTs and officers. They keep me safe and I keep them fueled.”

James huffed out a laugh at that. “Sounds like a good deal. Which nights are you here?” 

You flipped the pancakes and reached for another aluminum plate. “Thursday to Sunday. Business seems to boom on the weekends.” You turned with the plate in hand and showed him what you made. 

His eyes widened. There were 4 pancakes stacked up next to 2 eggs and a mountain of bacon. “This looks great, doll.”

You were caught off guard by the pet name. “Oh,” you said abruptly snapping his eyes to you. “I almost forgot the best part!” You reached to your right and took the lid off a small stockpot with a ladle in it. You mixed the contents a bit and then poured it over the pancakes. “There. Now, it's ready.”

James looked took the plate from you and looked at what you put on the pancakes. There were strawberries and bananas in some kind of sauce on them. He looked up at you curiously and saw you adding some to your own plate. 

You frowned for a moment at his wary expression. “It’s just strawberries and bananas cooked in some honey. It’s really good. Try it,” you urged handing him a plastic pack with a fork, knife, spoon, and napkin in it. 

You watched him eagerly as he took it and opened it, taking out the fork. While he cut into the pancakes, you had a chance to admire just how handsome he was. His blue-grey eyes were intense and focused, but you could see softness in them. His jaw was strong and chiseled. Your mind wandered to how it must feel to kiss those full lips. 

James had to bite back the moan that wanted to burst out of him when he tried it. He couldn’t believe how good it was. The pancakes were fluffy, the fruit concoction was the perfect compliment for them. “Wow, this is amazing.” 

“Really?” Your eyes lit up with pride. You always loved when people enjoyed your food. Especially, when it was something that wasn’t traditional. It was the perfect motivation to keep at it. 

“Yes! I would never have thought to pair pancakes with this. Way better than boring old maple syrup.”

That made you throw your head back and laugh. James couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. You had the cutest laugh. He found himself wanting to be the reason for you to laugh like that all the time. You were breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Well, I’m glad I was able to introduce to something new,” you said after catching your breath. “Um, would you like to sit down? There’s a seat on the side here.” You pointed to the left side of the kiosk. 

“Oh, thanks. Can I put this here for a moment?” he asked gesturing to the plate of food and then the counter. When you nodded, he put the plate down and retrieved the folding chair. He set it up far enough to side that he wasn’t in the way of any customers, but could still see you. 

You both ate in comfortable silence. The night was slow, and you were able to finish your meal without any interruptions. You felt at ease with him there. Almost, as if he belonged there. 

James got up when he was finished. “Hey, do you have garbage back there?” 

“Yeah,” you took the plate from him and disposed of it. 

“So, how much do I owe you…” James realized that he didn’t know your name. 

You smiled at him and stretched out your hand. “I’m Y/N, Buchanan.”

His jaw dropped when you called him by his middle name. When was the last time anyone ever called him that? He was so stunned by it, he didn’t notice how long he was shaking your hand. 

You giggled and bit your lip. He was adorable when he was shocked. “Is it alright if I call you that?”

James was pulled back to reality and finally let go of your hand. He felt the heat on his face and looked down with a bashful smile. “Yeah, doll. You can call me that.”

You gave him a toothy smile. “Great. And, that will be 6.75.”

James looked at you bewildered. “That’s it? A meal like this runs me 13 bucks at the local diner and it ain’t half as good.”

You were in stitches when he said that. “That is another reason for my popularity with my usual customers. I offer better prices and better food.”

James shook his head with a crooked smile. He reached into his pocket and handed you a 10. “Keep the change, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Buchanan, but you don’t have to do that,” you told him sincerely. “I don't do this for the money. It’s a way to give back to the men and women who dedicate their lives to save others.”

So, you’re beautiful, an amazing cook and you have a heart of gold. James could see himself falling for you hard. “You’re really something, Y/N. You know that?”

You cursed yourself for blushing as hard as you did. You couldn’t look him the eye when he said that.  _ God,  _ how you wanted to kiss him at this very moment. He chuckled at how red you had become. 

“Where are you from?” He asked trying to ease your embarrassment a bit.  

You looked up at him after regaining some courage. “I’m from the Bronx, but I’ve been living here in Brooklyn for a few years now.”

James nodded his head and smiled. He heard voices coming down the block. There were a handful of people in scrubs walking towards the kiosk. Looking back at you he smiled. “Looks like you have some customers.”

“Looks that way, indeed,” You smiled handing him his change. You were ready for him to insist you keep the change, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. “You like pie?”

“Um, yeah,” James said raising an eyebrow. 

You ducked down and grabbed a slice of pie in a plastic container from the glass display under the counter. You plopped it down on the counter, then turned and began making a cup of coffee. You put them into a brown paper bag and handed them to him.

“But, I-” you didn’t let him finish.

“Its a thank you for keeping me company. It gets a little lonely out here sometimes.” You looked at him with hopeful eyes and he took the bag from you. 

“Thank you, Y/N. You were great company to be with,” James said. “The food wasn’t bad, either.” He winked at you and preened when you blushed again. 

The Scrubs were almost upon you both. “Hopefully, good enough to visit again?”

Now, it was his turn to blush. “I will definitely be back again soon, Y/N. Have a good night.”

“You too, Buchanan. I’ll see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

James found himself at  _ Curious Delights  _ every night it was open. He was there so often, that the team began questioning him. He didn’t tell them, however. It was the one place he could go and have peace of mind. He enjoyed talking to you and he loved your food. 

Through your conversations, he found out you’ve been in the kitchen since you were 11. It was your first passion in life. You found cooking and baking to be therapeutic and had turned to it in times hardship. Once, you realized how much you liked it and how happy it made you when others enjoyed what you made, you knew you wanted to share it with the world. 

James found it easy to talk to you about what it was like growing up in the ’40s. He told you about the shenanigans him and Steve would get into. He loved making you laugh with his anecdotes. He was careful not to bring up the darker parts of his life. He enjoyed his time with you too much and didn’t want to risk scaring you off. 

James was well aware that you knew about the darker parts, but he didn’t want to either confirm or elaborate on them. He was extremely grateful that you didn’t pry. That was probably made it so easy to talk to you. You let him open up at his own pace. Every night he spent with you, he grew fonder. He still didn’t know how to ask you out on a real date, though. 

“So, Y/N, what do you do on your days off?” James asked taking a bite out of BLT you made him. “Oh, man, this is really good,” he added. 

“It’s a little hard to mess up a BLT,” you chuckled. “I don’t really have off. I spend Mondays and Tuesdays painting. I take commission requests during the day on Sunday. Wednesdays I spend baking and getting ready for opening shop.”

“You paint? What do you paint?” James was intrigued. 

“Mostly nature pieces like landscapes and seascape. I do occasionally get requests for still lifes. Those are harder to do, but I relish the challenge,” you explained. 

He hummed. “So, you have a competitive side?”

“To an extent. It depends on what I’m being challenged to do. Need a refill?” You pointed to his cup.

He handed it to you. “Please?”

“What about you, Buchanan? Do you have any hobbies?” You asked handing him the coffee.

James thought about it while he chewed. “I read a lot if that counts.”

“Reading is good, but maybe you should try your hand at something. Is there anything you’re good at or always wanted to try?” You were now enjoying a double fudge brownie. You broke a piece off and offered it. 

James took it and popped into his mouth. “Ok, I’m going to get fat if you keep feeding me these delicious treats.” His heart quickened when you laughed. “I don’t think there’s anything I’ve wanted to try. I am pretty good with my hands, though. I can build and repair things.” He shrugged. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Because I have a few things at home that need repairing.”

James looked at you inquisitively. Were you inviting him over? “What needs repairing?” he asked trying not to sound too eager. 

“A few bookshelves, some kitchen cabinets, and an end table,” you nonchalantly listed off. 

He smirked. “I’m sure I can fix them. Just tell me when.”

You put a finger on your chin and thought about it. “It would have to be on a Wednesday. Just not sure which one. I’ll let you know!”

James studied the way genuinely thought about when would be a good day for him to come over for repairs. He also felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of going to your house. Going to your house would allow him to get to know a more intimate side of you. Not in the, hey let’s get naked sort of way, although he wouldn’t mind at all, you are very beautiful and attractive. In a, so you like to eat with a vase of flowers on your table and have a corner full of nick- nacks you’ve collected over the years way. 

You were thinking about the mess in your house and how you must absolutely clean it before he was anywhere near it. Your house was full of art supplies in every corner. If you got any more, you were sure you could open your own craft store and compete with Michaels. You were excited by the thought of having him over. Maybe, you’ll put together a special dinner together for that night…

A buzzing sound snapped out of your thoughts. James phone was going off in his pocket. He winced as he took it out and looked to see who was calling. “Excuse me. I gotta take this,” he said apologetically. 

You nodded at him and watched him walk off to the side. He had on a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black boots. The jeans were tight on his thighs and your mind may have slipped to what it would feel like to sit on them. He was truly a specimen and it made you gitty at the amount of time you have spent with him over the past few weeks. 

He pushed the phone back into his pocket and came back over to you. He looked upset and you were worried what the call was about.

“Is everything alright, Buchanan?” 

James let out an exasperated breath. “Something came up. I have to go. I’m sorry, Y/N. I wasn’t planning to leave just yet.”

You smiled at him sweetly. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Duty calls.” You ducked down and grabbed a double fudge brownie. “Here, take this for the road.”

“You’re really trying to get me fat, huh?” James chuckled as he took the brownie. 

“That’s my goal,” you said and winked at him. 

He shook his head laughing. “How much do I owe-”

You put your hand up. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll start a tab for ya. You can take care of it on your next visit.”

He smiled from ear to ear and grabbed your hand. He kissed it ever so gently and you had to stop yourself from shivering. “I’ll see you soon, Y/N. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Buchanan. Stay safe out there.”

* * *

 

James grabbed a cab on the corner and headed for the tower. Steve had called him about some intel they got about a possible HYDRA operation. Every time they thought they had ended them for good, HYDRA would resurface not long after. He wanted to put an end to them once and for all already.

He put his head back on the seat and looked out the window. He was thinking about the conversation he had with you. How he would be going to your house to make some repairs soon. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he tried to imagine what your house looks like. He couldn’t wait.

When he got to the tower, Sam was waiting for him in the lobby. He had a sly smile on his face. 

“You were with your secret lover again, playboy?” Sam waggled his eyebrows. 

James rolled his eyes. “Shut up birdbrain. Where’s Steve?”

Sam laughed. “Upstairs. Come on.”

When they got into the elevator, James noticed Sam eyeing the brownie. You hadn’t put it into a bag and he didn’t think to ask for one. 

He looked Sam in the eye. “No, you can’t have any.”

“But, it looks so good,” Sam whined. 

“It is so good,” James said with an evil smirk. 

Sam followed James out of the elevator pouting. They found Steve sitting in conference room C with Tony. 

“Oooh, what you got there?” Tony asked with wide eyes looking at the brownie. 

“Nothing for you, Stark,” James said sternly. 

“I already tried,” Sam said still pouting. “It’s from his secret lover.”

Steve looked at him confused. “Secret lover?”

“Shut up! Can’t a man buy a damned brownie without being interrogated?” James snapped. 

“Oh, there’s definitely a secret lover,” Tony quipped. 

James growled. “Can we just get to the business at hand, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting:   
> Tony: So, who's up for following Frostbite and finding out who the mystery person is?  
> Sam: Me!  
> Steve: Me!  
> Tony: Excellent.


	3. Chapter 3

When James didn’t show up the next night, you grew worried. You knew he was an Avenger and was more than likely on an important mission, but you missed him. At least when he was with you, you knew he was safe and well fed. You had gotten used to having him around. 

You didn’t see him again until the following week. Your heart flutter when you heard his gravelly voice from behind you as you worked the grill. 

“Hey, doll.”

“Buchanan!” You couldn’t hide how relieved you were to see him. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were bright, even for the time of night. “How’ve you been?”

James felt his breath catch in his throat at how happy you were to see him. The look of concern in your eyes as you waited for him to answer made his heart skip a beat. “I’m ok, doll. Sorry, it’s been a while. A mission came up.”

You smiled sweetly at him. “I figured. You are one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and all.” You chuckled. You turned and began making him a cup of coffee. “So, what are you in the mood for tonight?”

James gave you a toothy grin as he grabbed the cup you handed him. “Surprise me.” 

“Will do.” You began rummaging through ingredients, mentally putting together a meal for him. 

He took a sip of coffee, humming with satisfaction. It really was the best coffee he’s ever had. “So, how have you been? How was business last week?”

“I’ve been alright. Definitely more at ease knowing you’re alright,” you tell him looking over your shoulder. His heart melts when you wink at him before turning your attention back to what you’re cooking. “As far as business went. It was the same as usual. Saturday night was quite busy for me. I made a nice amount of money that night.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you.” James went around the side of the kiosk and got the chair. He hadn’t seen you in almost a week and planned to spend the night with you. Especially, after getting back from Siberia. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

“We got a tip from one of our sources that the facility you had been held in Siberia is being used again,” Steve explained. 

James furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t SHIELD move in after our whole fiasco?”

“They did, but it seems like the moved on after stripping the place bare,” Tony said. “Looks like HYDRA saw an opportunity to move back in.”

“If it is HYDRA. We still don’t have any concrete evidence that it is,” Sam chimed in. 

“That’s why we’re going there tonight. We need to find out who it is and what they’re up to,” Steve said plainly. He looked at James with concern in his eyes. “Bucky, I know that the facility can trigger you. If you want to sit this one out, we understand.”

James knew Steve was looking out for him and his mental state. No one wanted to undo all the progress he’s made since then. However, he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t go. 

“I appreciate your concern. I’ll be fine,” James said looking Steve in the eye. “I know I can count on you 3 to keep me focused.” 

Steve smiled. “Good. Wheels up in 30.”

While they were on the Quinjet, James noticed how each of them was searching him for something. “What are you 3 looking for?” 

“The brownie, duh,” Tony answered. “Come on, Frostbite. Tell us who she or he is.” Tony was amused at the way James was looking at him. “What? No judgment here.”

James shook his head. “Would you give it up already? I don’t understand how me coming in with a brownie means I’m seeing someone.”

“It’s not just the brownie. You disappear for 4 nights every week. Then, show up with coffee and treats hours later,” Steve said. 

James was starting to regret sharing an apartment with his very observant best friend. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to live at the Tower. Steve didn’t want him to be alone, so he insisted they share a place. Of course, they chose to live in Brooklyn. It was familiar and played a big role in his recovery. 

“Oh man, you totally got a secret lover,” Sam laughed. “Dude, that’s great!”

He shook his head again. “You guys are much too nosey for your own goods.”

Steve clasped his shoulder. “Listen, Buck. When you’re ready to talk about it, we’re here.”

“And, eager!” Tony chirped. “So, please don’t take too long. The anticipation is killing us.”

“So, can you bring some treats for all of us when you come back from your next rendezvous?” Sam asked enthusiastically. 

James glared at him for a moment. Then, after Sam paled, he said, “No. Now, drop it.” He had grown to love the team, but they did piss him off from time to time. 

When they got to Siberia, James felt his stomach churn. The memories came flooding back and for a brief moment, he thought he made a mistake taking on the mission. Then, your face popped into his mind. It was an odd thing to happen, but that charming smile you always gave him settled his nerves. He had a reason to get through this and it was so he could see that smile again. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

“Order’s up!” you sang as you handed him a steaming plate of food. Your face dropped when you saw the sadness in his eyes. “Buchanan, what’s wrong?”

James stood up quickly. He hadn’t noticed how deep in thought he had been. “Nothing, doll. Just got lost in my thoughts there for a moment.” He gave you a crooked smile. “So, what do we have here?” He peered into the plate. 

You could still see the uneasiness in his eyes but didn’t press the matter. You never want to make him feel like you were prying into matters that weren’t any of your concern. “So, here you have an omelet with steak, onions, peppers, and provolone cheese with a side crispy fingerling potatoes.” 

James' eyebrows went up. “Wow. I didn’t think you could make potatoes on that grill.”

“I roast the potatoes at home and then heat them up on the grill. I have to cook or at least par cook the foods that take a longer time to make,” you told him. 

“Makes sense.” He took the plate and sat down. As always, that first bite sent his taste buds into a frenzy. His eyes went comically wide as he failed to suppress the moan that rumbled out of his throat. 

Your laugh drew his attention and he blushed. “I guess that means you like it?”

“Mmmhmm, I love it,” he mumbled with his mouth full. 

“Hey, didn’t your mother tell you not to speak with your mouth full,” Tony said walking up to the kiosk. 

How the hell did James not see him coming? He almost choked on his food when he saw Steve and Sam with him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” James growled through gritted teeth. 

“The same reason you’re here. To grab a bite to eat.” The mischievous smile Tony gave James made him want to hurl him across Brooklyn. This was not going to end well, he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching from behind some garbage cans on the corner:  
> Sam: I knew he had a secret lover!  
> Tony: Look! He even has his own chair.   
> Steve: Guys, he must be smitten with her. How has he not noticed us at all? We aren't exactly in the best hiding spot.  
> Tony: I know. He's completely engrossed. Come on, let's go fuck with him!!
> 
> Next chapter we will go back to Siberia and get some more details of what happened while they were there!! Thanks for reading, guys. It means so much to me!! You guys can leave me some comments too. Always looking forward to hearing what you guys think of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Your eyes went wide as Tony Stark came up to the counter.  _ Holy shit! It’s Ironman and Captain America and Falcon!!  _ What were the Avengers doing at your little kiosk? 

Tony gave you that signature smile. “Hello, dear. It would seem you're the reason the Manchurian Candidate here has put on a few pounds.”

“I have not!” James protested standing up. 

Tony didn’t even look behind him. He just waved his hand dismissively. “ Anyway, do you have a menu I can browse?”

You nodded your head, mouth slightly open and handed him a menu from behind the counter. You were at a complete loss for words. What does one say to Ironman, anyway? 

Tony was enjoying the look on your face. “Is everything alright, dear? You haven’t said a word since we got here.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head. “I-I’m fine. I just- I mean, your Ironman, I mean Tony Stark, uh, Mr. Stark,” you stammered. 

“Yes, I am. And, you can call me Tony,” he said sticking his hand out. 

“Y/N,” you squeaked shaking his hand. 

Tony’s smile grew wider. “I’m sure you know who these 2 are.” He gestured at Steve and Sam. 

You nodded. Steve came over to you first and shook your hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said with a boyish smile. 

“It’s an honor, Captain,” you managed in a normal tone. 

Steve laughed. “Please, just call me Steve.”

Sam shook your hand next. “Can I just say how excited I am to finally try one of these treats?”

You tilted your head confused. “Why?”

“Because Bucky refuses to share,” Sam said glaring at the man. 

This made you laugh. “Is that so? Hogging all the treats for yourself, eh, Buchanan?”

Steve gave his friend a smug look. “Buchanan has been selfish.”

James went red and he hid behind his long locks. He mumbled under his breath and sat back down. “Hurry up and order something so you all can leave.” He began shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Um, is that the only seat, Y/N?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I don’t have anymore,” you said frowning. 

“It’s fine. We’ll bring our own next time.” Tony was making sure to press all of James’s buttons. 

James looked up at him, eyes intense, his mouth a thin line. “There won’t be a next time, Stark,” his warning was low. 

“You are very selfish, Buchanan,” Tony emphasized his name with an evil smirk. Looking back at you, he said, “Can I have a bacon, egg and cheese, dear?”

“Coming right up!” you beamed at him. 

James was annoyed at the fact that they were there, but seeing the way you lit up was well worth it. Cooking made you happy and happy looked so damned good on you. 

Steve came over to stand by James and looked at what was left in his plate. “Whatcha got there, Buck?” he asked with genuine interest. 

James told him what it was. “It’s really good. Never had an omelet like this before.”

Sam had taken the menu from Tony and was looking it over. “Hey, I don’t see that on here.”

“It’s part of the secret menu,” you teased over your shoulder. “Only, frequent customers get access to it.”

Steve was wearing that smug look again. “Looks like we gotta come here more often.” He chuckled at James’s face. “Stop being selfish, Buchanan.”

“Stop calling me that, punk,” James mumbled. He got up and walked over to the counter with his empty plate and cup. “Hey, doll. Can I get a refill?”

You turned smiling at him. “Of course. Just give me a sec.” You took the cup and plate from him. You turned back and finished up Tony’s sandwich. “Order’s up.” 

Tony sauntered over to the counter. “I’ll have a cup of coffee, too. Cream, 3 sugars.”

“Sure. Small, medium, or large?” You ask as you made James’s coffee. 

“Medium should suffice.” Tony looked at Sam and Steve. “Are you 2 gonna order, or what?”

Sam made his way to the counter first. “Yeah. Can I have the _Curious_ _Breakfast_? That sounds interesting.”

“Sure thing.” You were handing James and Tony their coffees when you looked at Steve. “What would you like, Cap?”

“I wanna try what Bucky had, but it’s my first time here, so,” Steve gave you puppy dog eyes. 

You threw your head back and laughed. They may be Avengers, but they definitely acted like children from this display. “I’ll let it slide since you’re an Avenger.”

Steve smiled widely. “Thank you, Y/N!”

Tony took a sip of his coffee. “Wow, this is great. Best coffee I have ever had,” he said astonished. 

James nodded his head in agreement. “Wait till you try the food.” He winced at the thought. Now, they’ll be here all the time and that upset him. This had become a safe haven for him. He just wanted to spend some time with you after the Siberia mission. It had left him feeling uneasy and his nightmares had gotten worse since they got back 2 days ago.

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

As they got off the Quinjet, James tried not to think about how unsettling being back here was. He scanned the area for any possible immediate threats. Nothing seemed out of place for the most part. 

“Stark, can you hack the door?” Steve asked. 

“Just you try and stop me,” Tony said approaching the electronic lock. After a moment, the door opened. “Piece a cake. You, does your secret lover make cake to, Barnes?”

James rolled his eyes. “Focus on the task at hand.” 

“I am while also focusing on cake. It’s called multitasking,” Tony said sarcastically. 

“Guys, I picked up 4 heat signatures heading the door,” Sam said over the comms. He was in the air, scanning for outside threats with Redwing.

“Any outside?” Steve asked. 

“None so far,” Sam answered. 

James lifted his gun and aimed as he followed Steve through the door. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. He took a deep breath when they were only steps away. 

“It has to be ready by tonight. I don’t care what it takes, just get it done!” a man’s voice echoed through the corridor. 

_ American?  _ James thought as 2 people came into view. Just as the 2 men noticed Steve and James, Tony shot them with tranq darts. They went down like a sack of potatoes. Tony shot out 2 more darts and hit the 2 men that were behind them. 

“Sam, keep an eye on the door. We’re heading down,” Steve said over the comms. 

“Gotcha Cap. Watch yourselves,” Sam said. 

James continued to follow Steve to the elevator. He quickly scanned the unconscious men on the ground as the walk passed them. One was American, but the other 3 were German. What was the American doing here?

Tony had FRIDAY run a scan on the men to see what she could find. The A.I. informed him it will take a little while and she’ll update him soon. They got into the elevator and made there way down. 

“Tony, picking up and heat signatures?” Steve whispered as the elevator slowed down. 

“Yeah, a dozen spread out in the chamber ahead,” Tony confirmed. “Only 4 have visible automatic rifles. 2 at the entrance and 2 where Zemo locked himself in.”

Steve nodded and looked at James. His face was stern, but his eyes gave away his concern. “Ready, pal?”

“Ready,” James said, his voice even. He put his gun up and walked out of the elevator on Steve’s left. 

They made quick work of the 2 guards at the entrance to the chamber. Tony tranqed the other 2 quickly before they could raise the alarm. The rest of the people there were scientists. 

From the looks of it, they were working on a new serum. The scientists were terrified and surrendered themselves immediately once they saw who they were. One lady’s eyes were wide with terror when she saw James. 

“Please, don’t kill me, Soldat. I was forced to work on the serum. They have my family,” she pleaded with him. 

James’s mouth twisted into a snarl when she called him that. “Don’t call me that.” His face softens a bit when he saw the tears in her eyes. “I’m not here to kill you. Tell us everything about what’s going on here.” He hated when people looked at him like he was still the Winter Soldier. 

She told him about the advancements that were made to the serum. Now, a person who survived the procedure would heal at a much faster rate than before. Their body didn’t need to intake as many calories as James and Steve’s did anymore. It could survive off of a third of what a normal body intake would need. They were much stronger, faster and agile than Steve and James also. It was much easier to brainwash them. The serum destroyed their brains, erasing all memories before regenerating ready to be filled by HYDRA’s lies. 

“Have they used it on anyone, yet?” James demanded. 

The woman nodded her head slowly. “Yes. On a woman a few months ago. She lived through the procedure and they moved to her another facility.”

“Which facility? Where?” James was sickened that HYDRA had claimed another victim. 

“I don’t know. We aren’t privy to that information. We are just here to continuously produce the serum and enhance it. We aren’t even the ones who administer the serum. There’s a special team of doctors that do that.”

“Damn it,” James breathed. 

Steve pulled him to the side. “Tony should be able to hack the system and find out more. I called Fury. SHIELD can handle this until a lead comes up.” He sighed heavily. “So, they found a way to make their victims more obedient on their quest to make the perfect weapon. We’re going to end their game once and for all.”

“We have to. There’s no telling what this woman will be capable of when they’re through with her,” James said. He shook his head and looked to the side, eyes falling onto the chair.  _ His  _ chair. The pain and torture he went through made him clench his fits and tighten his jaw. “HYDRA will be destroyed for everything they’ve done.”

“You sure about that, Soldat?” The woman’s voice was much deeper than before. When they looked at her, she a sinister smile on her lips. In an instance, it clicked. “You’re the woman.”

She smiled wickedly at them. “I’m the woman.” 

James lifted his gun and shot at her, but she was too fast. She dodged out of the way and slammed into Steve. He flew back into the wall a few feet behind him. She turned and ran back at James, grabbing the barrel of the gun and bending it upwards. 

He quickly let go of the gun and swung at her. She blocked it and punched him in the ribs, breaking 2 of them on impact. He spit up blood as he dropped to one knee. Her leg was coming around towards his face. He blocked her kick and swung her around into a table. 

Tony shot 2 tranq darts at her, but again she was too fast. She jumped out of the way seconds before they hit their mark. “Damn, she’s fast.”

She ran at Steve, throwing punches he was having difficulty blocking and avoiding. James ran at her to help his friend. Even with 2 super soldiers attacking her, she was holding her own. They hardly landed any hits and each time she connected, slowed them down significantly. 

James saw an opening as she was throwing a haymaker at Steve. He quickly wrapped his metal arm around her throat while stopping her fist from connecting with Steve’s face. She elbowed him in the ribs she broke earlier, only making him to tighten the choke hold he had her in. She grabbed his arm and started pulling it away. Steve grabbed her arm and she kicked him in the stomach. It hurt like hell but he didn’t let go. 

“Tranq her, now!” Steve shouted. 

Tony shot out 2 tranquilizer darts that hit her in the chest. It wasn’t enough, however. She was still struggling, kicking wildly trying to get the 2 men off of her. 

“What is this woman made out of?” Tony asked bewildered before letting off 2 more shots. Her movements slowed, but she was still trying to fight them off. “Should I hit her with another dart?”

“Do it,” James said through gritted teeth. “She’ll survive.”

Tony sent one more at her, but just as it was going to hit her, she turned abruptly using James as a shield. The dart hit him in the neck. “Shit! I’m sorry!”

“Just shoot her again!” James said whirling her back around. 

Tony did as he said, this time hitting his mark. She finally stopped flailing and her arms fell to her sides. James felt her breathing slow down before releasing her. Her body fell down to the floor and she let out a moan. She wasn’t completely out, but she couldn’t fight anymore. 

James took the dart out of his neck. He felt a bit sluggish nothing more. He looked at the woman on the ground. Her eyes were glassy and she was mumbling incoherently. “We need to tie her up before the serum purges the tranquilizer out of her system.”

Steve started looking around. He knew there had to be some type of restraints lying around somewhere. HYDRA would be prepared for resistance from their subjects. 

“How are you feeling there, Barnes?” Tony asked eyeing the woman on the ground. 

“I’ll be fine,” he assured him. He looked over to where his now useless gun laid on the floor a few feet away. “I really liked that gun.”

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

“Alright, fellas. Order’s up!” You handed Sam his plate while Steve made his way over to get his. “So, how do you take your coffee?” Sam told you for both of them and you quickly put it together. “Enjoy,” you said handing them their cups. 

James had stood at the counter and let Steve sit down to eat. You both stood, watching eagerly at their reactions after taking the first bite. 

Sam’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Y/N, this is amazing! No wonder you’re always here, Bucky.”

Steve’s eyebrows almost touched his hairline and he moaned loudly. “This is delicious! What else is on the secret menu?”

You laughed. “I’ll print one out for tomorrow night.”

James shot you a look. He really didn’t want to encourage these fools to come back. Especially, so soon. 

Tony took a bite from his sandwich and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “I didn’t think a simple sandwich could taste so damn good. Y/N, I’m getting you a restaurant.” 

Your jaw dropped. “Wh-what?” 

“I’m getting you a restaurant,” he repeated nonchalantly. “If you can make food this good out of a kiosk, I can only imagine what you can do in a real kitchen.”

You opened and closed your mouth like a fish trying to process what Tony Stark was offering.

James looked at you and smiled. “You alright there, doll?”

“I’m just.” You shook your head. “Thank you, Mr. Stark-um, Tony, but I have to respectfully decline. I chose this spot and this kiosk for a reason. It’s how I give back to those who help others. The customers I get are doctors, nurses, EMTs, officers and the like. I can’t just leave.”

James felt his chest swell. You turned down an amazing opportunity so you could continue giving back. If wasn’t falling you before, he definitely was now. 

Tony beamed at that response. “I respect that, Y/N. If you ever change your mind, though, just tell Frostbite and I’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you, Tony,” you said with sincerity. 

“No problem, dear.” He looked at the array of baked goods under the counter. “So, what do you recommend?”

You smiled and began picking out some treats for them. They lingered around for about 20 more minutes before Tony paid for everything and they left. James was relieved they were finally going so he could spend time alone with you. 

“So, the Avengers are made up of 5-year-olds?” you teased. 

“What?” he asked you confused. 

You giggled. “The way the lot of you interact with each other screams 5-year-olds. Just as an observation I made.”

James shook his head. When he thought about it, you were right. They did act like children. “Maybe. But, they started it.” Your laugh made his heart speed up. He loved that sound. 

You looked down the street and saw some scrubs heading your way. “Ah, the hungry approach.” 

James looked to where they were coming from. He was a little upset he was being interrupted again, but this was your job. He sighed and looked back at you. 

You were busy making him a fresh cup of coffee. You knew he would be going now, too. You always sent him off with coffee and a treat. It was your way of thanking him and trying to express how much you enjoyed his company. You were hoping he would get the hint that you liked him. You couldn’t seem to work up the nerve to tell him. If only you knew that he felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James walks into the apartment. Steve sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the cheesecake he got from Y/N.  
> James: How's the cheesecake?  
> Steve: Amazing, of course.   
> James, smiling like an idiot: Just like her.  
> Steve laughing: She really is something. I'm happy for ya, Buck.   
> James: Thanks. I just wish I knew how to tell her I like her.  
> Steve choking on cheesecake: Wait! You spend all that time together and you haven't to her you like her. What the hell is wrong with you!?  
> James, flipping him off: Shut up, punk, eat your cake and mind ya damn business.   
> Steve, exasperated: But, how have you not told her yet!!?  
> James going into his room and slamming the door: Shut up, punk.
> 
>  
> 
> So, there might be another part to Siberia but I'm not entirely sure as of yet. Would really love to know what you think about it so far. I didn't plan this story at all. I'm just letting it flow. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets crazy in this chapter. Violence ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! This chapter is violent and angsty. I have no idea where it came from but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. It really has taken a turn off the original path lolz.

You were proud of the “secret menu” you managed to put together in the span of about 35 minutes. It had a few choice meals that Buchanan really enjoyed along with some of your favorite combinations. You also put a “Make your own platter” section people could have fun with. You were bubbling with excitement and couldn’t wait to give it Steve. 

You got to  _ Curious Delights  _ 30 minutes earlier than you usually did. You made quick work of getting your mise en place ready.  _ I guess I’ll open up shop a little earlier tonight,  _ you thought as you turned the grill on. 

“Hello,” a woman’s voice came from behind you. 

You turned around and smiled sweetly at her. “Hello. How can I help you?” 

She returned the smile. “I’d like a large coffee, light and sweet.” 

“Sure thing. Just give it a few minutes to finish brewing. I put the pot before you got here,” you explained to her. 

“Of course. At least I know it’s fresh,” she said with a wink. 

“Can I interest you in a pastry to accompany it?” you ask her. 

She pursed her lips in thought and hummed. “No, I’m in the mood for something else.”

“Here. Have a look at the menu,” you said handing it to her. “I’m sure you’ll find something to your liking.” You heard the last sputters of the coffee pot, signaling it was ready. “Ah, coffee’s done.” You turned and began making the woman her coffee. 

“Oh, I think I found something to my liking,” she said, her voice dropping a few octaves. 

It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You turned to look at her, cup in your hand. She had a malicious grin splattered across her face and her green eyes bore into. It was as if she was looking directly into your soul. Your breath hitched in your throat. 

“I’ll take your sweet little life. Then, I’ll dump your lifeless corpse at his feet,” she snarled at you. 

“What? Whose feet? Who the hell are you?” Your mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on. 

“He’s finally found solace and I’m going destroy it. I want to hear his screams of anguish before I take him back.” Her mouth twisted into a smile. 

“Take him back? Who are you…”  _ Buchanan.  _ “No,” you breathed. 

She barked out a laugh and lunged at you. Your first instinct was to throw the cup of coffee at her, hoping the hot drink would slow her down. It did not. She grabbed you by your arm and pulled you over the counter. 

You did manage to get your hands on your chef’s knife while you were being hurled over the counter. She threw you down on your back viciously. You cried out in pain as the back of your head bounced off the pavement with a sickening crack. 

She was standing over you with a satisfied look on her face. You sat up a bit and began pushing yourself away from her. She tilted her head like a confused dog trying to figure out what you were doing. It would have been funny if she wasn’t trying to kill you.  

“Where do you think you’re going? The fun’s just begun,” she taunted as she walked towards you slowly. 

Your head was pounding in your ears and you could feel the blood running down your neck from where your head was cracked open. As she reached down to grab you, you quickly slashed at her with the knife. You didn’t think you would get her, but you did. Leaving a diagonal gash from her forearm to her wrist. 

She drew her arm back immediately and hissed. Looking at the wound and then back to you, her lips upturned with a smirk. “The little bitch has some fight in her.”   

You held the knife out, ready to slash at her again. “Why did you come after me? What makes me so important?” You needed to know why someone wanted to kill you just to get to Buchanan. What made you so special? 

“Sentiment,” she spat. “He adores you and so he will suffer for it.” 

You sat there dumbfounded in a swirl of pain and confusion. Buchanan  _ adored  _ you? You suspected he liked you to some capacity, but adore is a strong word to use. You shook your head and instantly regretted it, yelping from the pain that shot through you. 

“How would you know?” you grunted. 

That wicked smile was back. She didn’t say anything, however. She charged at you once more. You slashed at her, but she caught you wrist in her hand. She twisted making you drop the knife and continued twisting until she dislocated it. 

A scream tore its way from your throat and echoed through the empty street. You tried to push her away with your other arm, but you were too weak from the pain. She laughed at your attempt. 

Still holding your wrist, she yanked you towards her and kicked you in the ribs. You felt them crack as her foot connected. The pain was blinding and you wailed while wrapping your free hand around your abdomen. She barked out a laugh as she kicked you in the face. 

Finally letting go of your wrist, you crumbled to the ground. “Please, stop,” you sobbed as you clutched your stomach. “Please,” you coughed up blood. 

“I’ll stop when you’re dead,” she said coldly. 

You thought about Buchanan. About his smile, his focused yet soft steel blue eyes. You thought about they way kissed your hand and how it made your heart sing. If you were going to die here, you wanted to do it thinking about him. 

“Buchanan,” you murmured before her fist came down and hit you in the side of your head. The last thing you saw was a figure running towards you before darkness took you. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

“Do you think she’ll ever get her memories back?” James asked Steve as they watched the armored truck leave with the enhanced woman strapped up in the back of it. 

“I don’t know, Buck. If it’s true that the serum destroys the brain, she might not,” Steve answered honestly. 

James sighed. “I hope she does.” He said it more to himself than to Steve. 

“Hey, Cap. Barnes. You guys are gonna wanna see this,” Tony said over the comms. 

James and Steve looked at each other, curious expressions on their faces. They hurriedly made there way back down to the chamber where Tony was. He was with Fury, Sam, and a few SHIELD agents. They were standing in front of a computer. 

“What’s up, Tony?” Steve asked seriously. 

Tony moved to the side so he can see the computer screen. “Looks like the super soldier on steroids was a biologist in Latveria before HYDRA got their hands on her. Her name is Sandra Claudio. They locked her husband and children away forcing her to work on the serum.”

James was reading the computer over Steve’s shoulder as Tony explained who the woman was. He saw the picture of her husband and 2 small children. 

“Where are they now?” James asked. 

Tony’s face dropped. “They were the test subjects used when they completed the first enhancements to the serum. None of them survived.”

Steve’s head snapped to Tony. “How old were the children?”

Tony swallowed hard. “4 and 6.”

James felt sick. How could they use children? He clenched his jaw. “We need to put HYDRA into the ground once and for all, already.”

“Yes, we do,” Fury spoke for the first time since they got there. “I’ll have agents working around the clock to find every hole these bastards are in.”

James gave a curt nod. He looked back at the computer screen. “So, let me guess. They forced the serum on her after?”

“No. She volunteered,” Tony said. 

“Volunteered? Why?” Steve asked confused.

Tony shrugged. “I’d like to know why, too.”

“She was either hoping it would kill her too or if she survived she would be able to take them down herself,” James guessed. “She survived the serum, but couldn’t stop HYDRA’s conditioning.”

Steve put his hand on his chin. James could see the wheels turning in his head. Something was bothering him. 

“Why did she tell us about the serum?” Steve shook his head confused. “She gave us all the information about what they did here. Told us about the only survivor and then attacked us. What is HYDRA playing at?”

James thought about what Steve was saying. It was odd that she would divulge HYDRA’s secrets but still try and take them out. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Hopefully we can get some more info out of her,” Fury said. “There’s definitely something bigger at play here and I plan to find out what it is.”

“Agreed.” Steve looked back at the computer screen. “Let’s head back so we can go over these files. I’m sure there’s a lot to decipher.”

James was itching to get as far away from that place as possible. It was growing increasingly more difficult to keep memories at bay. He just wanted to get back to Brooklyn so he could have a cup of coffee with you.

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

Steve walked into the living room furious. James was sitting on the couch and tensed up when he saw his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just got off the phone with Fury. Sandra escaped and is in wind,” Steve’s voice was dripping with anger.

“What? How the hell did they let that happen?” James clenched his fists.

“I don’t know, but I’m heading over there now.” As Steve turned away, his phone went off. He sighed heavily and took it out his pocket. “Yeah, Clint.” 

James grabbed the remote and switched off the T.V.

“What? No, wait for us there. We’re on our way.” Steve hung up and turned to James with a horrified look. “Y/N was attacked.”

James bolted off the couch. “By who?” he demanded. 

“Clint didn’t say. He’s at Kings County with her now,” was all Steve got to say before James pushed passed him and out the door. 

“I’ll kill the son of a bitch!” James barked as ran down the stairs. 

Steve was at his heels. He was just as upset that someone would attack her. Not only because of how James felt about her, but because she was just trying to do her part. A person with a golden heart did not deserve this. They will pay for hurting his friends. 

James must have broken every driving law there was with how fast he got to Kings County. Steve was pleading with him to slow down but to no avail.

“Stevie, I gotta get to her. I gotta make sure she’s ok,” was all he told him while he zigzagged through traffic. 

“I know, but you’re gonna kill us before we get there!” Steve had yelled at one point when he swore James was going to crash into an eighteen wheeler. 

James slammed on the break right before he drove through the emergency room entrance. He quickly put the SUV in park and jumped out, running into the hospital. He looked like a mad man when Clint spotted him. 

Clint had heard about you from the Tony and Sam. He was happy that James had found someone and was even happier that he got to tease him about it too. However, when Clint saw how distressed James was, he knew how much he cared about you. His heart hurt for his friend. 

“Hey, calm down, buddy. She’s gonna be alright,” Clint put his hand on James' shoulder.

“Where is she? Take me to her. Please, Clint,” James’s voice cracked. 

“Come on. She’s over here.”

James followed him passed a half dozen beds before he stopped in front of a closed curtain. He looked at James and sighed, moving away. 

James lifted a shaking hand and pulled back the curtain. His breath hitched in his throat when his eyes fell on you. Your head was wrapped up in bandages and your left eye was purple and swollen shut. Your face was littered with bruises and cuts and your left arm was in a splint. 

He walked over to the side of your bed and felt tears stinging his eyes. Who could do such a thing to someone so beautiful and kind? He wanted to reach out and caress your face but resisted. He was afraid he would wake you up, or worse, hurt you. He shook his head and looked over to where Clint and Steve were standing. 

“Who did this?” he asked as calm as he could. 

Clint shook his head. “A woman. I’ve never seen her before. When I got her attention she threw a knife at me and bolted. I wouldn’t have been able to keep up with anyway. She’s was super soldier fast.”

Steve and James looked at each other and back at Clint. 

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Clint picked up on that knowing look that was just shared. 

“Bu-Buchanan,” you mumbled.

James' head snapped to look at you. “Hey, doll.”

You smiled at him. “You’re alright.”

He nodded returning a smile. “Yeah, sweetheart. I’m fine. How are you feeling?” He leaned over you a bit studying your face. 

“Banged up, but I’ll live,” you chuckled and never regretted something in your life faster. You grunted and squeezed your one good eye in pain. “Note to self, don’t laugh with fractured ribs. 

James’s eyes went wide. “You have fractured ribs, too? Doll, I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m alive and you’re still you.” You thought about what that awful woman had said. She wanted to take him back to become the Winter Soldier again. 

James quirked an eyebrow at you. “I’m still me? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

You inhaled deeply. “The woman who attacked me said she was going to take you back after she killed me.”

James shook his head and looked at Steve and Clint, then back to you. “I’m lost, Y/N. What did she say exactly?”

You shifted a bit, wincing in pain. You explained everything that had happened. James looked livid by the time you were done. 

“I am so sorry, doll. This would never have happened if I just got a coffee that day and continued on.” No matter how hard he tried, the Soldier was always going to be in the background, ruining his life.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, Buchanan. This is not your fault,” you snapped. 

James looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth open. Did you just scold him like a child? He couldn’t find the words. 

You smiled at him. “Buchanan, I don’t regret ever meeting you. As much pain as I’m in right now, I’m happy that I have you in my life.” 

He opened and closed his mouth still trying to find the words. You were beaten, bloodied and broken, but you were happy he was there. Finally, he managed to say, “Y/N, you are truly somethin’ special.”

You smiled at him. Then you looked at Steve and frowned. “I printed you a secret menu, but that psycho bitch ruined it,” you said abruptly.  

This made all 3 men laugh heartily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint: So, how long have they been dating?  
> Steve: They aren't. He hasn't even told her he likes her.  
> Clint: What the hell is wrong with him? What is he waiting for?  
> Steve: I know right. I love him to death, but he's an idiot.   
> Clint: Well, if she didn't know before, she defiantly knows now.  
> Steve: I think so. He broke every law of the road known to man to get to her.  
> Clint: That's a lot of laws.


	6. Chapter 6

You had been in the hospital for a week now and you were getting restless. You were never one to just lay in bed all day. Granted, you were still recovering from the beating you took, but you still had the urge to get out and cook something at least. The only thing keeping you somewhat sane was the rotation of Avengers coming to see you. They refused to leave you alone afraid you’d be attacked again.

James spent the most time with you of course. He would only leave when someone showed up from the team to stay with you while he went home to shower. He would try to get back to you as soon as he could, but sometimes he was needed at the Tower if any possible leads came up on Sandra’s whereabouts. 

Today was one of those days so you got to spend more time with Clint. You enjoyed chatting with him. He always had funny stories about his time in the circus, missions that didn’t go according to plan and other shenanigans of the team. You found yourself laughing through the pain when he was there. 

You looked at after finally catching your breath after telling you about a prank he pulled on Sam that involved a whole lot of bird seeds and faulty wings. It had just dawned on you that Clint was the one who saved you. He was the figure you saw running towards you before losing consciousness. 

“Y/N, is everything alright?” Clint asked worriedly. He couldn’t quite place the expression your face. 

You smiled brightly at him. “You saved me. I saw you before everything went dark. Thank you.” 

Clint put his head down and smiled. He looked back up at you and said, “Don’t mention it. I’m just happy I got there when I did.”

“Me too. There’s still a lot I wanna do in life,” you stated. 

“Like kiss Buchanan?” Clint teased. 

You felt the heat on your cheeks and could stop the smile that spread across your face. “Among other things, Hawkeye.” 

He laughed and raised his hands in victory. “I knew it!”

You giggled at how childish the Avengers actually were. This week had definitely confirmed it for you. You sat back and exhaled through your nose. “I can’t wait to get back to my kiosk. I’m losing my mind here.”

Clint chuckled. “I can’t wait either. I’m dying to try your coffee. Everyone says it’s the best they’ve had. Ever.”

“The food’s not too bad either,” you said winking. “Um, do you know how my kiosk doing? I didn’t exactly close up shop.”

“Well, it’s a crime scene now. So, it relatively safe, but I’m sure all the food went bad by now,” he explained. 

You sighed. “What a waste. I was really looking forward to showing off my secret menu that night. I even bought a few extra ingredients to really impress.”

“You really love to cook, huh?” Clint asked. 

You nodded and smiled. “It’s my biggest passion in life and people seem to really enjoy it. I’m more myself  when I’m in the kitchen.”

“And, we can’t wait to get you back in there. We miss your food,” your doctor said pushing the curtain open and walking over to the right side of your bed. 

“I’m sure you do, Dr. Cross,” you said. “So, how’s it looking? Can I get out of here soon?”

Dr. Cross smiled. “That’s why I’m here, Y/N. You’re recovering well and I feel confident to discharge you today.”

Your eyes lit up. “Really?”

Dr. Cross chuckled. “Yes, really. I’ll have the discharge papers to you within the hour.”

You bounced a bit in the bed then winced. 

Dr. Cross gave you a stern look. “Don’t get overexcited and hurt yourself, or I’ll keep you here for another week.”

Your face dropped. “No! Please, I’m fine.”

Dr. Cross threw her head back and laughed. “I’ll see you in a bit, Y/N.” 

You looked at Clint giddily. “I finally get to leave,” you squealed. 

He was amused at how excited you were. “I’ll call Barnes and let him know. I’m sure he’s gonna wanna take you home himself.”

You hummed. “Yeah, probably.” You looked up and saw a woman coming over to you. The red hair gave her away immediately. Black Widow. You were dying to meet her and it would seem you finally had the chance.

“Hey, Nat,” Clint said standing up. “Come meet Y/N, the cook of Clarkson Avenue.”

Natasha smiled at you warmly. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Y/N. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

You didn’t think you could get starstruck after the amount of time you spent with the Avengers, but you were. Natasha Romanov was gorgeous and fierce. She was someone you had looked up to and now she was standing in front of you. 

“The pleasure is all mine. I can’t believe you’re standing here right now,” you stammered. “I’ve looked up to you for years.”

Natasha was pleasantly surprised. “Well, I hope I continue earning that.”

“I’m sure you will,” you said. 

“I gotta call Barnes. She’s getting discharged today,” Clint said. 

“He’s with Steve at the Tower. They got some intel that may lead to where Sandra is,” Natasha told him. She sat down where Clint had been when she got there. “Hey, Y/N. Are you hungry?”

“Now that you mention it yeah I am. I’m craving pizza,” you said.

“Pizza sounds good. I’ll run out and get it. I’ll see you ladies in a bit,” Clint said and headed towards the exit. 

“So, I hear you make the best coffee,” Natasha said when Clint was out of sight. 

“That is the rumor going around,” you mused. “And, apparently the food is killer too.”

Natasha laughed. “So, I’ve been told. I can’t wait to try some.” Her phone went off. She raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, Y/N.” She stood up and walked off to the side. 

You put your head back and closed your eyes. You couldn’t wait to go home and take a shower. You also had to get back to your clients about why you’ve haven’t gotten back to them. There were some commissions you had accepted that should’ve been done by now. 

You were also hoping to get some better sleep once you were home. The hospital bed was uncomfortable and you were constantly being woken up by back and forth of the staff. The little sleep you did get were attached to the nightmares about that night. You figured being in your own bed might help.

Natasha came back with a serious look on her face. When she looked at you, her eyes softened. “Y/N, I have some bad news. Someone set fire to your kiosk and your apartment. I’m sorry.”

You stared at her, gaping. Then, you felt the tears roll down your cheeks. “Why? Why is this happening?” you bawled. You put your face in your hand. 

Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. “We’re going to find whoever is responsible and put an end to this.” Her words were confident. 

You tried to talk, but you were crying to hard. You had nowhere else to stay. All of your relatives were in different states and you didn’t have friends you felt close enough to ask. 

“Doll?” 

You looked up to see James standing in front of you. His face dropped at how distraught you looked. He breathed heavily. 

“Doll, I’m so sorry. This whole thing is fucked up.” He gently cupped your face in his hand wiping away your tears. 

You took a few ragged breaths before you could speak. “I have nowhere to go,” you cried. “Where am I supposed to go now?”

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re going to stay at the Tower with me and the rest of the team. It will be safer there,” James assured you. 

“At the Tower?” Your eyes grew wide when it hit you. “The Avengers Tower?”

James smiled. “Yes, doll. I’ll be able to look after you.”

“At the Avengers Tower?” it was a difficult thing for you to process. You were exhausted from everything that has happened, but even if you weren’t, staying at the  _ Avengers Tower  _ is still hard to wrap your head around. 

James tilted his head. “Are you alright? Aside from the obvious.”

“I don’t know. Trying to process losing all my shit while simultaneously moving into the Avengers Tower. I think I need stronger drugs,” you decided. 

James nodded his head. “Yeah, I can see how it’s a lot to process.”

Dr. Cross approached with papers in her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw you had been crying. “Y/N, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just learned my kiosk and apartment was set on fire, but I’m moving in with the Avengers,” you said nonchalantly. 

She shook her head confused. “What?”

“Don’t worry that’s how I felt,” you scrunch your face up, “No, still feel. You looked at the papers in her hand. “Are those my discharge papers?”

“They are.” She handed them to you. She looked at James. “I trust you will take care of her from here, Sergeant?”

“Yes, of course,” he quickly said. 

“Don’t worry, Doc. She’s in good hands,” Natasha chimed in. 

“Good.” Dr. Cross smiled at you. She took a pen out of her pocket and passed it to you. “Sign here and here.” When you did, she took the pen and signed papers back. “Ok, Y/N. You’re good to go. Please, do not hesitate to come back if you feel anything is wrong. I’m always here.”

You could hear the sincerity in her voice. “Thank you, Dr. Cross. Hopefully, I’ll have a new kiosk soon. First meal on me.”

She gave you a toothy smile. “I can’t wait. You take care of yourself, Y/N.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Cross, for everything you did for her,” James said shaking her hand. 

“Hey, it’s what I do. And, even more so for her. She keeps me fueled and caffeinated.” She gave you a wink and went about her business. 

“Ok, doll. You ready to go to the tower?” James asked you seriously. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You looked around for a moment. “Um, I don’t have anything to change into, though.”

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I gotcha,” Clint said with a bag in one hand and a pizza box in the other. “I picked up a pair of sweats and a hoodie you can throw on to get out of here.” He handed you the bag. 

“Oh, thanks, Clint,” you said cheerfully. “I appreciate it.” 

James helped you get out of the bed. You wrapped your arm in his so he could escort to the bathroom to change. 

“Will you be able to change on your own?” he asked. 

“Are you trying to see me naked?” you teased. 

He blushed and put his head down. “No. I was going to say Nat could help you,” he sputtered. 

“Buchanan, relax. I’ll be fine. I’ll holla if I need help.” You made your way into the bathroom. 

With great difficulty, you managed to dress. The sweats and hoodie were black, simple and a size too big. You loved them. However, you didn’t have any sneakers. 

“Thanks again, Clint,” you said walking out of the bathroom. “I just wish I had some sneakers to throw on.”

Clint snapped his finger. “Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry, Y/N.”

“It’s fine. I’ll manage,” you told him. 

“Hold on a second. I’ll be right back,” James said. He disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a wheelchair. “I can get you to the car in this.”

You smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, Buchanan.”

He helped you into the chair and pushed you to the exit. When you got to the SUV, (because it was not a car. He’s a liar.), he picked you up and gently placed you in the back seat. 

“I’m gonna put the seat belt on you to keep you in place. Is that alright?” he asked. 

“Sure,” you said. As he leaned over you, locking the belt in place, you quickly kissed his cheek. 

He froze for a moment. Your lips were so soft and warm on his cheek. He slowly backed up and looked at you, eyes searching your face. 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, Buchanan. You have such a beautiful soul.”

James was baffled by that. He stared at you, mouth slightly open. Finally, after what seemed like years, he said, “It’s the least I can for someone with a heart of gold like you.”

You wanted to grab him and kiss him full on the lips, but you restrained yourself. He did lean in and kiss on the forehead, however. That sent a chill down your spine and your heart may have skipped a beat. 

“Let’s get you home, doll,” he said and closed the door. He hurriedly made his way to the driver’s seat while Clint sat in the back with you and Natasha sat up front. 

You were really on your way to stay at the Avengers Tower. How quickly your life had changed. You knew this was going to be interesting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Tower:  
> James coming around and unbuckling Y/N: Here we are, doll.  
> Y/N in awe: I'm at the Avengers Tower.  
> James smiling and picking Y/N up: Yup.   
> Y/N: What the hell am I doing here?  
> James: So, I can take care of you and keep you safe.  
> Y/N: At the Avengers Tower XD
> 
> Nat: She's really starstruck, huh?  
> Clint: Hey, I would be, too. Plus, she's had a rough week. Let her enjoy this.  
> Nat: She deserves it. And, Barnes is head over heels for her,   
> so he's going to enjoy this.   
> Clint: That he will. Hey, you think she'll cook for us when she gets better?  
> Nat: It will probably be the first thing she does once she can.   
> Clint bouncing on his heels: I can't wait!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter gets a bit graphic so be warned!

James had carried you into the Tower, but you had assured him you could walk the rest of the way. You enjoyed being in his arms, but you had been confined to a hospital bed for far too long. You needed to stretch. 

Steve, Sam, and Tony were in the lobby when James gently put you down. Their expressions ranged from adorable to smug and you just knew it was because of how in awe you were. You were in the freakin’ Avengers Tower! The floor and walls were pristine. The furniture probably cost more than everything who had owned. This is where Earth’s Mightiest Heroes worked and lived and you were going to be staying there.  _ What the actual fuck is my life right now?  _

Steve came up to you first. “Hey, Y/N. I’m so sorry about the kiosk and your apartment. How are you doing?” He had a small smile, but his eyes were full of concern.

You tried your best to give him a reassuring smile. “I’m hanging in there. I’ll feel better once I get some food in me and have a bath.”

“So, let’s get you settled in,” Tony said walking up behind Steve. “You’ll be on the 12th floor with Cap and Loverboy. You’ll have your own apartment, so don’t worry about not having personal space. We want you to be comfortable.”

“My own apartment? You repeated. “At the Avengers Tower,” you squeaked. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at you. “Yes, at the Tower. What drugs are you on, currently, Y/N?”

James put up a hand. “She’s kinda still processing staying here. I think she’s still in shock.”

Tony nodded his head slowly. “Understandable. Why don’t you take her upstairs so she can have that bath.” He looked back at you. “You’ll find clothes that Pepper went out and got you. She got a few different sizes, so, hopefully, you find something that fits.”

“Thank you,” you said smiling widely. You were still taking in the absolute beauty of everything around you and you were only in the lobby. Then, your stomach growled and bright you back to reality. 

Clint chuckled behind you. “Y/N, you wanna eat first?”

You turned and smiled at him. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

You all walked over to a sitting area with a few couches and a table sitting in the middle of them. The pizza was cold, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You ate in silence looking around, while everyone else chatted about. As you satiated your hunger, the more you thought about what had happened. 

You had lost both your home and your livelihood only a few hours ago. How were you going to tell your parents what happened? They did even know you were in the hospital? You haven’t spoken to them in nearly a month. How do you make this call out of the blue? You felt the heat behind your eyes. 

“Um, I think I’m ready for that bath now,” you said turning to look at James. 

“Yeah, sure. Come on.” He stood up helping you up as well. He wrapped your arm in his. 

“I’ll see you all later,” you said quickly before walking to the elevator. 

There was a chorus of “see ya’s” as you left. You were silent until you got on the elevator. James looked at you and could read the distress on your face. 

“Hey doll, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.

You were looking down at the floor. “Does my parents know about the attack? Did anyone call them?”

James took a breath before answering. “No, they weren’t told. We didn’t want to reach out to them in case Sandra got wind of it. We didn’t want to risk them being her next target.” 

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense.” You shifted awkwardly. “I suppose I shouldn’t call them since everything was burned, huh?”

He cupped your cheek and brought your face up to look at him. “I know how bad you want to reach out to them, Y/N. After everything that’s happened, I know that can bring you a little comfort. However, due to the circumstances, it’s not wise to contact them. Not yet, at least. Let us get Sandra first. Then, you can contact them. Hell, I’ll take you to go see them myself if that’s what you want. Ok, doll?” 

The way those steel blue eyes bore into sent shivers down your spine. You could see how much he cared about you and how serious he was about everything he told you. As much as you wanted to hear your mom’s voice and your dad’s raspy laugh, you knew what he was saying was right. You’d feel much worse if something happened to them because you couldn’t be patient. 

You closed your eyes tightly and sighed. “Ok.” You opened your eyes and looked into his. “I trust you, Buchanan. I’ll hold off until you get Sandra.”

James was beaming at you. He felt his chest swell at your words. You  _ trusted  _ him. You knew he would doing everything in his power to protect you. Y/N, you gave him a reason to be better. He was leaning in closer to your lips. He wanted to show you how much he cared about you. Then, the elevator doors opened with a whoosh and he jumped back, startled. 

You could help the giggle that escaped you. He was clearly embarrassed if it was any indication of how red his neck and ears had gone. 

He quickly cleared his throat. “Come, your apartment is this way.”

As you walked by a door on your right, James pointed out that it was Steve’s place. You walked a few feet further and he stopped in front of a door on your left. 

“Here’s your place,” James said opening the door. He pointed to a door on the far left, “That’s mine.” 

He walked you in and you were so glad you were holding on to his arm. You nearly fell over with how magnificent it was. It was easily twice the size of your burnt down apartment and was fully furnished. The living room had a black leather couch that you were sure was more comfortable than the bed you had. There was a matching love seat, a glass coffee table between them and a huge flat screen T.V. on the wall opposite the couch. 

The kitchen was stocked with every cooking utensil you could imagine. The counters were black marble, there were 2 huge ovens, a six-burner stove and a double sink. You felt the itch to start cooking something immediately. 

James walked you over to the bedroom and your jaw dropped. It was enormous. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with another huge T.V. on the opposite wall and 2 dressers parallel to each other. The closet doors had mirrors and there was a door tucked into the far right corner of the room. That door led to the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe I get to stay here,” you breathed. “This is all too much.” You put a hand on your head and swayed a bit. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” James' eyes went wide as he sat you on the edge of the bed. “Do you want me to take you to the med bay?”

You tilted your head. “Med Bay?”

“It’s basically our own hospital in the building,” he explained. 

“Of course there’d be a hospital in the Avengers Tower,” you chastised yourself. 

James shook his head, his lips twitching up. “Do you want me to take you? Banner can check you out.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “So, that’s how it is, huh? You gonna let some other guys check me out.”

James shook his head again, chuckling. “Stop it. You know that’s not what I meant, doll.”

“I know, but it’s still fun to tease you about it.” You looked at the tucked away door. “I assume that’s the bathroom?”

“It is. Come on.” He helped you up once more and walked you over to it. 

You were, of course, absolutely baffled by the enormity and beauty of the room. There was a clawfoot bathtub that was deep enough for you to submerge your whole body in, a stand-up shower, a double sink, and a toilet. There was a tall shelf by the tub that had every body product know to man and a bunch of loofahs and sponges.

“I’m never gonna leave this place,” you murmured. 

James huffed out a laugh. “So, you got it from here, doll?”

You looked up at him and nodded. “I think I can manage. I might take a nap in here.”

“Please, don’t. Drowning is a bad way to go.” He had on a lopsided smile. 

“Noted.” you sighed heavily looking at the shelf with all the products. “This may take a while. Is there a way for me to call you when I’m done?” Your cellphone was part of the evidence gathered. 

“Yeah, just let FRIDAY know and she’ll relay the message.” James read the confusion on your face. “FRIDAY is the A.I. that runs everything in the Tower. Right, FRIDAY?”

“You are correct, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY answered. 

You looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. “What the hell?”

James snorted. You looked adorable confused. “It takes some getting used to, but she’s the best.”

You looked at him warily. “So, she’s gonna watch me bathe?”

“No!” James shook his head. “Nothing like that. Just-” he sighed, “Just let her know when you’re done. Trust me, doll. It’s fine. She’s not gonna intrude on your privacy.”

You frowned but nodded. “Alright, Buchanan.”

“OK, I’ll leave you to it. Tony said your clothes are in the closet and dressers.”

“Good to know.” You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Buchanan.”

His cheeks went pink and he smiled dopley. “Yeah, see you later, doll.” He let go of your arm, turned on his heel and walked out. He bit his lip thinking about how your lips would feel on his own. 

You took a deep breath and made your way to the shelve of wonders you had mentally dubbed it. It took at least 15 minutes to settle on a bubble bath. You chose a Eucalyptus one hoping it would revitalize you to some extent. 

Once the tub was filled, you very gingerly laid in it making sure you didn’t get the splint your arm was in wet. You leaned back and the heat and aroma consume you. Your body was aching all over and this bath was life right now. You closed your eyes and drifted off. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

“Hey, how’s she holdin’ up, Buck?” Steve asked catching James about to go into his own apartment.

James turned to him with still wearing the dopey smile after you kissed his cheek. “She’s hanging in there.”

Steve smirked. “So, you finally kissed her?”

James put his head down and frowned. “No, I haven’t. I just don’t want her to think I’m trying to take advantage of her. She’s in a vulnerable state right now.”

Steve clasped him on the shoulder. “You’re a good man, Buck. Once we get this whole thing settled, you should take her out.”

“Yeah, I think I will,” James agreed. “Have you heard anything back from Fury about that possible lead?”

“Yeah, another dead end,” Steve sighed. “She’s good, but we’re better. We’ll find her, Buck.”

“I know. She’s gonna slip up soon,” James exclaimed. “She hasn’t been doing this longer than we have.”

“Not at all.” Steve looked at his friend inquisitively. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” James asked. 

“Was just wondering what you were about to do?” Steve answered. 

“Just go over what we have on Sandra so far. See if we missed anything. Why?” 

“You mind some company?” Steve shrugged. 

James smirked. “Sure. Come on, punk.”

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

_ You walked down the hallway of your apartment. You heard a groan as you approached your living room. When walked in, the blood in your veins froze.  _

_ “Hello.” Sandra stood in front of you smiling maliciously.  _

_ James was at her side on his knees. There was blood pouring from a gaping head wound. His face was bloodied and bruised and the only thing keeping him up was Sandra’s grip on his hair. _

_ “Buchanan,” you breathed. He swayed a bit and looked up at you with sad eyes. “What did you do to him?” You demanded.  _

_ “Well, I decided that since I didn’t get the chance to kill you, I’d kill him instead,” she spat.  _

_ You took a step towards them. She yanked his head up and he moaned in pain. You stopped tears in your eyes.  _

_ “Please, let him go. He needs help,” you pleaded.  _

_ Sandra eyes locked onto yours. “He needs to die.” She lifted him to his feet. _

_ “No, just let him go! Sandra, please,” you begged.  _

_ She just smiled wider. “No.”  _

_ She put her hand through his back and out of his chest. Her hand held his still beating heart. She crushed the heart in her hand and you watched the light go out of his eyes.  _

_ “NOOOOOO!” _

You woke up thrashing and screaming resulting in you choking on water. Then, the pain in your wrist, ribs, and head hit you all at the same time. You howled grabbing on to the side of the tub. 

James burst into the bathroom, eyes scanning the room for a threat. There was water and bubbles everywhere. You looked terrified white-knuckling the edge of the tub. 

“Y/N! What happened?” He put his hand over yours and gently cupped your face. 

You looked at him wide-eyed breathing heavily. You took several deep breaths before you could finally speak. 

“I must have dozed off. I dreamt that I was in my place. Sandra was there with you.” You felt the tears start streaming down your face as the dream replayed in your head. “She-She killed you!” you sobbed. “She just ripped your heart out right in front of me.”

“Oh, doll,” James wiped your tears away with his thumb. “It was just a dream. I’m fine. See?” He kissed your forehead. “Didn’t I tell you not to fall asleep, sweetheart?”

“I-I’m sorry. My body is so exhausted. I couldn’t help it,” you whimpered. 

He smiled at you and brought your face into his chest and hugged you. “It’s alright.” He pulled away to look at you. “Think it’s time to get out now?”

You sniffed. “Yeah, I think so. I may need to get checked out. I woke up flailing around.”

“Ok. I’ll take you down when you’re ready.” He went to stand up but you grabbed his shirt before he could go. “Doll?”

“I was so scared that I lost you, Buchanan.” The look you gave him broke his heart. You looked like a scared child. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I did. I just couldn’t handle that.”

James was studying your face. “Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for you always.”

“Always,” you whispered. Before you could stop yourself, you pulled him into a kiss. 

He was hesitant at first kissing you unadorned, but deepened the kiss when your hand came up and tangled itself in his hair. Your lips were soft and molded to his perfectly. He didn’t want it to end but had to pull away so you both could catch your breath.

You let out a sigh of content against his smiling lips. “I’ve been dying to do that.”

He chuckled. “So, have I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve peaking in to make sure everything is alright and sees they finally kissed.  
> Steve in his head: It's about damn time, Buck! Also, I'm glad she used bubbles. I was not trying to see my best friend's girl. I do not need that burned into my brain.


	8. Chapter 8

James went to the living room to wait for you. It took more effort to get out of the tub on your own, but you did it. You went through the draws and found a wonderful variety of bras and panties. They were lined up by size so easily found your fit. 

You opened the closet to find it packed with a wide variety of clothes. They were lined up by size as well. You chose a simple pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. There were boxes of shoes and sneakers stacked on the bottom of the closet. You pulled out a black pair of kicks. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you laughed.  _ I really do wear a lot of black, huh?”  _  James was sitting on the couch next to Steve. They were looking over some files when you walked in. 

“Hey, Y/N. How are you feeling?” Steve asked. 

“In pain, but I’ll be alright.” You looked at the file on the table. There was a small picture of Sandra clipped to it. “Any luck finding her yet?”  
James shook his head. “Not yet. Don’t worry, we’ll get her soon enough.” He closed the file and stood up. “Ready to go to the Med Bay?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid I may have made things worse,” you said worriedly. 

“We should hurry, then. Come on,” James reached out a hand to you. 

You walked over and grabbed his hand. Steve got up and grabbed the file. The three of you made your way to the elevator. 

“I’ll be in conference room B if you need me. I’ll comb over the file with FRIDAY's help,” Steve said to James.  

“Sure thing. Just keep me posted if you find anything.” James looked at you smirking. “Are you ready to meet another Avenger? In the Avengers Tower.”

“Are you making fun of me, Buchanan?” you said shocked. 

He chuckled softly and gave your hand a squeeze. “Just a little.”

“I cannot believe you would do such a thing when I’m in such a state, Sir,” you said with mock disappointment.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re really adorable when you’re starstruck,” he told you with that lopsided grin you were falling for. 

Your heart fluttered at being called adorable. Despite all you had been through over the past week, this beautiful man made you giddy. You knew you were falling hard and you didn’t care. You could see in the way he looked at you that he was falling too. 

The elevator stopped. “I’ll catch you 2 love birds later,” Steve said smiling while walking out of the elevator. 

“Later, punk,” James said rolling his eyes when Steve winked at him before the doors closed. 

“The 2 of you have the best friendship,” you commented. 

“You think so?” James asked intrigued. 

You nodded happily. “Yeah. Even as old men, you guys are still really close.”

An eyebrow shot up. “Old men?”

You snickered. “You are like 100, right?” 

“That’s cold, doll,” James said pouting. 

You giggled and shook your head. “It’s ok. I like older men.” You stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him. 

James hummed when you pulled away. He put his forehead on yours, looking into your eyes. Cupping your face in his hand he ran his thumb across your jaw. “Doll, when you’re better and we put Sandra away, would you go out to dinner with me?”

Your face lit up and made his breath catch in his throat. “I would love to, Buchanan.” 

He smiled brightly and kissed you once more. Your mouth still tastes like pizza and he can’t get enough. He nibbles at your bottom lip pulling a giggle from you. 

“Ahem.”

You both jump and look at the elevator door. Bruce Banner is standing next to Tony Stark. Bruce has a shy smile on his face while Tony has a shit eating grin in his. 

You quickly look down, crimson making its way up to your neck and cheeks. You hear James clears his throat. 

“Banner, this is Y/N,” James says quickly. 

“Hi,” you squeaked out.

“Hello,” Bruce said.

“Can you check her injuries. She, um hurt herself, in the, um, shower.” James rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, eyes darting around. 

“Yes, of course. Come on,” Bruce said. 

“Thank you,” you said following him out of the elevator. 

“So, I see you 2 have finally taken the next step in your relationship,” Tony whispered to James as they walk down the hall. 

James gave him an irritated look. “Yeah, what of it, Stark?”

Tony threw his hands up in surrender. “Hey, don’t get so defensive. I’m happy for you, Terminator. It’s about time.”

James looked at him suspiciously but gave him a small smile after a moment. “Thanks.”

You all walked into a room that looked just like where you had been in the emergency room at Kings County. It smelled like a hospital, too. You sat down on the bed in the middle of the room Bruce gestured to. 

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this, Y/N,” Bruce said kindly. “I’ve heard a lot about you from the team and was hoping to meet you at your kiosk.”

“That would’ve been great. But, it would seem life had other plans.” You were trying to stay positive through everything, but there was a part of you deep down that just wanted to break. You wanted to just shut yourself away so you could cry and scream and just get it all out. However, you also knew that it wouldn’t change anything. Besides, you had Buchanan to look after you, now. That did help immensely. 

“So, tell me exactly what happened in the shower.” Bruce looked a bit embarrassed but he needed to know so he knew what to look for. 

You explained that you had fallen asleep in the tub and awoke from a nightmare thrashing around. He didn’t ask for details about the nightmare, thank goodness. You really couldn’t get through having to say that out loud again. 

After using some seriously high tech devices to check your injuries, (you had never seen anything like it.), Bruce had assured you that you didn’t reinjure yourself. He did give you a booster shot to help speed up your recovery. He explained that it was perfectly safe for regular people and superhumans alike. When he gave it to you, it sent a tingling sensation through your whole body. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely odd.

“Ok, Y/N. You are good to go. By this time next week, you should be healed up due to the shot. Just get plenty of rest.” Bruce smiled at you then furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, and your appetite will increase quite a bit. It's normal, so don’t worry about it. Your body is going to need the extra calories since you’re healing at a faster rate.”

You stood up from the bed and nodded. “Good to know, Doc. Thank you, again.”

“Oh, don’t mention it. I’m happy to help,” Bruce said. 

You looked at James and tilted his head with a smile. He looked at Bruce and nodded in thanks as he grabbed your hand. 

“Come on. You need to get some rest.” James led you out of the room. 

Tony came around to your side, sandwiching you between the 2 of them. “So, dear. How do you like your new place?”

You beamed. “It’s incredible, Tony. Thank you so much.”

“Sir, Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers requests you come immediately to the conference room,” FRIDAY said. 

“What does Capsical need now?” Tony asked rolling his eyes. 

“It would seem there has been a development on Sandra’s whereabouts,” the A.I. explained. 

“About damn time.” Tony looked at James. “Do you want to meet us there after you take Y/N back?”

“It’s fine. I can make it on my own. This is more important,” you insisted. 

James looked at you seriously. “Are you sure. I can take you.”

“Sweety, I’m more than capable of getting there on my own. Besides, if I get lost, I’m sure FRIDAY can help. Right?” You looked up. 

“You are correct,” she answered. 

“Ok, doll.” James smiled at you as the elevator doors opened. You all stepped in and he gave her hand a squeeze as the metal box made its way up. “If you need anything, just let FRIDAY know.”

“I will. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m in the Avengers Tower, after all,” you sang. 

The elevator stopped on the floor Steve had gotten off on. Tony stepped out first to give you 2 a moment. He waved with a “See ya later,” as he made his way to the conference room.  

James leaned over and kissed you. “I’ll see you later, doll.”

“See you later, sweety.” You watch him get off the elevator. Before the elevator doors close, he looks back and winks at you. Your heart skipped a beat and you smiled stupidly as the elevator went up to your floor. 

You made your way back to your room and decided to check out the kitchen much more thoroughly this time. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

James walked into the conference room after Tony. Sam, Clint, and Natasha were there with Steve. 

Steve looked at James. “How’s Y/N?” he asked seriously. 

“She’s fine. Banner gave her a booster shot,” said as the door opened to the room again as Bruce made his way in. 

Steve looked relieved. “That’s good to hear.” He turned his gaze to the T.V. and went into full Captain America mode. “Fury has located where Sandra is hiding. He sent us these.” He pointed at the screen that was displaying a warehouse. “She's hold up in an abandoned warehouse by the South Brooklyn Marine Terminal. She’s alone from what we can see.  

“Fury has eyes on her so the minute she moves, we’ll know. I don’t want to give her that chance, however. We’ll surround the building and catch her off guard. Tony and Sam will stay in the air and cut off her escape if she gets past us. Nat will take the west side entrance and I’ll take the east. Bucky will come in the front door. Bruce, you’ll be on standby in case things go south. Do not underestimate her. She is faster and stronger than us,” he gestured to himself and James. 

“Why is Bucky coming in through the front door?” Clint asked. 

“She seems to have some personal vendetta against him. I’m hoping it will distract her long enough for the rest of us to get in position and make our move,” Steve explained.  

“Makes sense,” Clint nodded. 

“Now, I’d rather not kill her. At the end of the day, she is a victim of HYDRA. Stark and Banner have developed stronger tranquilizers that should bring her down faster than last time. We’ll use those first.”

“Will SHIELD be in on this, too? James asked.

“They’ll be on standby, also. Their main purpose is to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t escape,” Steve confirmed. “If she gets past us, they have orders to kill on sight. I don’t like it, but it’s not my call from there. That’s Fury’s decision and I understand why he made that call. She’s too dangerous to let roam free.” Everyone seemed to be in agreement. “Alright, if there aren’t any more questions, suit up. Wheels up in an hour.”

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

You were in love with the kitchen and everything in it. The fridge, freezer, and cabinets were jam-packed with food. You found machines that you had never even heard of. It was like stepping into wonderland. 

Your stomach began to growl and you knew the shot was taking effect.  _ Hmmm, what should I make?  _ You wandered to yourself as you rummaged through the fridge. You found some cut up chicken quarters in the fridge. 

You figured you could just season them and throw them in the oven. There were some russet potatoes in a bowl on the counter and a light bulb went off in your head. You’d make baked potatoes on the side with a simple salad. You knew it would be difficult to cut anything up with a broken wrist. You saw there were grape tomatoes in the fridge with baby spinach, so you didn’t have to worry there. 

Once you gathered the seasonings and ingredients, you put the oven on and got to work. About a half an hour later there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find James standing there with a small frown. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” you asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I just came to check up on you.” He lifted his head up and sniffed the air. “What are you making? It smells delicious.”

You laughed. “Chicken with potatoes. You hungry?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I am, but I can’t. We’re leaving in soon. We’ve found Sandra.”

You nodded understandingly. “That’s good. I wish you had more time. It would’ve been nice to eat with someone.” You looked down, sadness taking over your features.    

James reached his hand out and grabbed your jaw between his thumb and index finger. He gently lifted your face up so he could look into your eyes. “I know, doll. I’d love to sit down and have a meal with you right now. Let us take care of this first and I promise we will.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry-”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You have every right to feel the way that you do. Once this is over, I’ll make sure you don’t have to feel like this alone. Ok?”

You stared into those intensely blue eyes of his. Sandra was right. He adored you and you read it in his eyes. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to you, crashing your lips into his. You kissed him fervently making sure he knew how much you cared for him. 

Finally breaking away to catch your breath, you looked deep into his eyes. “Please, be careful. I’ll be waiting for you so you better come back to me. Ok, Buchanan?”

He felt his heart burst in his chest and warmth flood his veins. The way you were looking at him and what you said made him feel like he could take on the world. It was clear how deeply you cared for him and that was enough to keep him going. 

“I’ll come right back to you, Y/N. I promise.” He captured your lips again in a searing kiss. How he wished it didn’t have to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Nat, Clint, Sam and Steve watching James and Y/N kiss on a monitor:  
> Tony: Oh, man they are so in love!  
> Sam: Seriously. When do you think the wedding will be?  
> Nat: Next summer in Central Park.  
> Clint: Yay. (Claps hands together like an idiot.) I can't wait!   
> Steve: Can we give them some privacy?


	9. Chapter 9

The food didn’t taste as good as you had hoped. The uneasiness in the pit of your stomach kept you from enjoying it. You were worried about the mission Buchanan and the others had gone on. You felt helpless and wished there was some way you could help. 

After you finished eating, you laid down and turned on the T.V. Maybe if you found something to watch, it would help keep your mind off Buchanan and the mission. You flipped through the channels for a few minutes before coming across the Animaniacs. It was a favorite from your childhood. You were only about 10 minutes into the episode before your eyes grew heavy and sleep over took you. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

James was sitting on the Quinjet thinking about what you had said to him. He was eager to get this over and done with so he could get back to you. It was odd to him to feel this way about you. Mainly because he didn’t think he could ever love someone after all he did or be loved back. It gave him a sense of pride that he did, though, and he didn’t plan on ever letting it go.   
“Alright, we’re almost there,” Steve announced, breaking James’s thoughts. “You all know what you have to do. Be vigilant.”

Everyone nodded and checked their gear one more time. James checked his rifle, handgun and combat knives. He made sure the syringe with the upgraded tranquilizer was secure but easy to get to when he needed it. 

The Quinjet landed on the rooftop of a building a couple of blocks away. Everyone got off and immediately dispersed to get to their positions. James mentally prepared himself for the fight as he made his way silently to the front of the warehouse.

When everyone was in position, FRIDAY sent a single beep through the coms. Since Sandra had super soldier hearing, they didn’t want to risk giving themselves away. James inhaled through his nose, gun at the ready. On the exhale, he opened the front door to the warehouse slowly.

Sandra was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, legs crossed under her. She was slightly swaying side to side as if she had no control over it. Then, when he saw her face, James’s stomach turned. Her eyes had the darkest circles he had ever seen, her cheeks were sunken. Her lips were pale her skin was pasty and her hair was thin and stringy with bald spots scattered about her head. 

“Sandra?” James breathed. He still held a firm grip on his gun, not trusting this woman for a minute, even in the state she was in. 

“Soldat,” she hissed. “I knew you’d find me.”

“What’s happened to you?” he asked taking a few cautious steps towards her. 

She scoffed. “It would seem the serum has run its course. I’m dying, Soldat.” She looked up and closed her eyes. “I’m finally dying.” The ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Finally dying?”  

She looked at him frowning. “Yes. Finally. It’s why I volunteered in the first place.”

“Is that what HYDRA told you?” James needed to know if HYDRA put those memories in her head or she was regaining them. 

“What do you mean, is that what HYDRA told me?” she spat. “HYDRA trained me to be the best soldier. Even better than you, Soldat.”

“HYDRA took everything from you including your memories, Sandra,” James explained. He wanted to reach her, to help her remember the woman she used to be. “They used you to gain power and destroy this world.”

Sandra glared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Then, why did you say you’re finally dying? Why do you want your life to end?” he pressed. 

Sandra looked haunted. Her eyes darted around and her mouth moved like she was chewing. “I don’t know why?” she whispered after a few moments. 

James took another step. He could see Steve and Nat waiting for his signal to hit her with a tranq. Their goal had been to get her down without a fight and it looked like that was going to happen. James didn’t let his guard down, though. 

“Yes, you do. What is it, Sandra? Why are you so eager for it to end?” He took another step. 

Her mouth slightly opened and she shook her head. She had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. “I want them to stop.”

“You want what to stop?” James had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“The nightmares.” Her voice was barely audible. “I keep seeing them. A man and 2 small children. I don’t want to see them anymore.”

James mauled over what he should say to her. She was dreaming about the family she lost and didn’t even know it. “Do you know who they are?”

“No. I just see their bloated bodies lying at my feet, empty eyes looking back up at me.” She swallowed. “I don’t want to see them anymore. I can’t take it.”

“I understand. I can help you, Sandra.”

She shook her head. “No, you can’t. You’re just another mission of mine. My last mission.” She stood up on shaky legs. “If I can’t bring you back, then I’ll kill you.”

“Sandra, you don’t want to do this. Look at the state you’re in,” James said trying to talk her down.

“I may be dying, but I can still take on the three of you,” she looked over her shoulder at Steve and Nat. 

“Sandra, listen to him. We can help you,” Steve tried to bargain.  

“I’d rather die than be helped by Soldat and his little friends,” she growled. “Now, don’t hold back, because I sure won’t!”

For a dying woman, she still moved lightning fast. James had run towards her trying to grab hold of her wrist, but she moved out of the way and kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back and ducked at the last minute under her haymaker. 

Steve and Nat were on either side of her throwing punches and kicks that Sandra was dodging and deflecting with relative ease.  _ How the hell is she still this efficient in her state? _  James tried to look for an opening to grab her, but she was too fast. Sandra landed a kick to Nat’s chest that sent her flying back a few feet on to her back.

“Natasha!” James called out to her, making sure she was alright. 

“You know, for a dying woman, you still pack a hell of a punch,” Nat groaned. “Well, in this case, kick.” She got up and took out a baton. 

Sandra laughed as she landed another kick, this time on Steve, sending him a few paces back. “I did tell you not to hold back.”

James faked a jab with his right hand creating an opening. He quickly punched Sandra in the chest with his left hand, sending her down on one knee gasping for air. Nat took the opportunity to stick her with the syringe she had. 

Sandra struggled to get push Nat away, but she was too weak. Between dying and the hit James got her with, she couldn’t fight anymore. After a moment she collapsed onto the floor. 

She looked at James and let out a small laugh. “I can finally stop dreaming, Soldat. The nightmares end tonight.”

James knelt down next to her and held her wrist. He could feel her pulse slowing down and new that the tranquilizer would put her down for good. 

“Yes, they finally will.” He gave her a small smile. 

As upset as he had been for what she did to you, his heart now ached for the poor woman. She was another victim of HYDRA. He hoped she found peace on the other side with her family. 

“I’m glad it was you who stopped me. Their first success.” Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were glazed over. 

“It didn’t have to be this way,” he told her. “We could’ve helped you.”

“No, this was the only way. This is the only kindness I deserve.” She closed her eyes and let out one last breath. 

James felt her pulse stop and put his head down. “You deserved so much better,” he whispered.

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

You woke up to a knock on your door. You sat up rubbing your eyes. The T.V. was still on, an episode of Looney Toons playing. You made your way to the door and opened it. 

Buchanan was standing there rubbing the back of his neck. He looked mentally exhausted. 

“Hey,” you said softly. 

“Hey.” he echoed. “Did I wake you?” 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I’m glad you did. I wanted to know you got back safe.” You searched his face, seeing it soften. 

“I’m ok, doll,” he said with a crooked smile. 

“Come in. I’m sure you must be hungry. I put some food on the side for you,” you turned and started heading for the kitchen. 

He followed you in and closed the door. You were barely in the kitchen when he grabbed your wrist and spun you around to face him. He grabbed your face in his hands and kissed deeply. You could feel the longing and sadness. You knew whatever had happened left its mark. You wouldn’t ask him, however. You would let him bring it up when he was ready. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This fic is coming to an end soon. I originally wanted to make this chapter the last one, but once I saw how long it had become, I knew I had to add at least one more. Next chapter should be the end.

A week had passed since you moved into the Avenger’s Tower and the Sandra situation was dealt with. You spent a lot of time with Buchanan in either your apartment or his. The more the two of you talked and opened up, the further in love you fell. 

He had opened up about what had happened with Sandra that night. You knew it had been bothering him, but you didn’t press the matter. You knew he’d talk about it when he was ready. He had explained how upset he had been before going into the warehouse. 

“I thought about what she did to you. How you looked in the hospital bed. I knew she would’ve killed you and I knew I couldn’t forgive her for it.” Buchanan’s voice was strained as he spoke. “But, then, I saw her sitting on the floor. She was a shell of the woman we had encountered back in Siberia. She was plagued by nightmares and the serum was killing her. She reminded me of me. That haunted look is one I know so well.” 

You stretched your hand out across the table and grabbed his. He looked at you, eyes sad and a frown pasted on his face. “You still had family to help you through it. It wasn’t the same for Sandra, unfortunately. HYDRA took away her reasons to live.”

“I know, but we could’ve helped her find new ones. She deserved better,” he said through gritted teeth. 

You were shocked at how upset he was behind it. “Buchanan, you tired. You didn’t go in there guns a blazing. You talked to her and tried to help her. How things ended is not your fault. You understand that, don’t you?”

He stared at you for what felt like hours. Those steel blue eyes bore into you as if he was searching for something in your eyes. Finally, he spoke softly. “I know, Y/N. But, it doesn’t change the way I feel.”

“How do you feel?” you kept your eyes locked onto his. 

“Like I could’ve done more. That I should’ve,” his voice was dripping with regret. 

You got up and walked over to him. You wrapped around arm around his neck, bringing his face into your chest in a firm hug. He instantly put his arms around your waist and embraced you back. 

“Buchanan, please don’t do that. You cannot hold yourself responsible for the actions of others. Not when you are still working through what you did as the Soldier.” You shifted back and cupped his cheek, moving his face up so you could look at him. “You helped as best as you could. You should take some solace in knowing that you tried. You have to beautiful of a soul to take on the burdens of others. All you have to do is continue on the path you’re on. Continue helping others. But, most of all. Continue helping yourself. The better you become, the better equipped you’ll be to help others.”

Buchanan blinked several times. His mouth was open and he looked completely flabbergasted. He knew you were right and was beyond grateful to have found you. He shook his head and smiled. 

Grabbing your face, he brought your lips close to his. “Thank you,” he breathed before kissing you. 

You smiled into the kiss. You knew you would do everything you could to help him. “You’re welcome, sweety.” 

That had happened a few days ago. Today he was taking you down to the lab so Bruce could remove the splint. You have finally healed thanks to the booster shot you had received from the good doctor. 

You were excited to finally get back into the kitchen. You had mentally prepared an entire menu as a thank you for the team. They had done so much for and barely even knew you. This was the best way to show your gratitude. 

Buchanan was holding your hand, like he always did, as the 2 of entered the lab. Bruce looked up from his desk and smiled. 

“Hey, Y/N. How are you feeling?” Bruce asked smiling brightly. 

“Excited to get the hell out of this splint,” you responded jumping onto the bed. 

Buchanan laughed. “You just want to get back in the kitchen.”

“Damn skippy,” you said with a nod. “It’s a bitch trying to cook with one hand.”

Bruce got up and walked over to you chuckling. “Let’s get this off of you and back in the kitchen.”

Once he removed the splint, Bruce had FRIDAY check all your wounds one last time. You were 100% healed and cleared to go. You hopped off the bed, rotating your arm and wrist. 

You looked at Bruce, eyes shining. “Thank you so much, Doc! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to spend another day in that splint. You’re a lifesaver.” You threw your arms around him in a big hug.

“It’s no problem. I’m glad I was able to help. It’s great to see you in good spirits,” he said sweetly, hugging you back. 

“Thanks again, Bruce,” Buchanan said shaking his hand. He looked at you and smiled. “Come on. I know you’re dying to cook somethin’.”

You threw back your head and laughed. “You are correct, sir!” you rejoiced. “Later, Bruce.” you waved as you walked out of the lab. 

Buchanan grabbed your hand again while you waited for the elevator. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what’s the first extravagant meal you plan on making?” he asked as the doors opened. 

You smirked mischievously. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

He chuckled. “That’s fine. I know it will be delicious, so I’m looking forward to it.”

You bit your bottom lip as you neared your floor. “Hey, is there a place where the whole team can sit and eat together?”

“Yeah. Why?” Buchanan asked curiosity piqued.

“Does it have a kitchen?” you asked, ignoring his question.

“It does,” he answered slowly. “And, yes it is stocked with food.”

“Yay,” you chirped bouncing on the balls of your heels. The elevator stopped and you got off. “Can you pick me up in a half an hour to take me there? I want to take a quick shower before I get to cooking.”

“Sure thing, doll. Take your time and let FRIDAY know when you’re ready,” he told you as you approached your apartment door. 

“Thanks, sweety. I’ll see you in a bit.” You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him. 

“See you in a bit,” he mimicked as you opened the door and walked in. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

James was sitting on the couch reading a book when he heard footsteps approaching his apartment door. He knew it was Steve before the knock. He got up to let his friend in. 

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve said. “Busy?”

“Just reading while I wait for Y/N. What’s up?” James moved to the side so Steve could come in. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Steve walked in and made his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for James to sit before he continued. “It’s about Sandra.”

James furrowed his eyebrows. “What about her? Is she still alive?” 

“No, no,” Steve said quickly shaking his head. “Fury contacted me about where to bury her. I honestly don’t know where she should be buried. I was thinking about sending her body back to Latveria, but HYDRA wiped out her whole family.”

James put a hand over his face and shook his head. “Killing her husband and children wasn’t enough?” 

Steve exhaled. “Apparently not.” He put his head back. “I just feel like we should have a small funeral for her. I mean, I know she tried to kill Y/N and her mission was taking you back, but I-”

“So, let’s have it at St. Raymond’s,” James said simply. 

Steve looked at him confused. “Really?”

“Yes. Sandra was another victim. She deserves a funeral. Even if we are the only 2 who attend.” This was James’s way of doing more for her. 

Steve smiled. “Alright, Buck. I’ll Fury know.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “So, how’s Y/N? Is she finally out of that splint?”

James smiled. “Yeah, and is itching to get back into the kitchen. She has some epic meal planned out for us tonight.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Steve said excitedly. 

“Me either,” James agreed. 

“Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Y/N is ready?” FRIDAY said. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You’re welcome.”

Steve stood up. “Are you going to help her in the kitchen?”

“I don’t think I’d be much help. I’m taking her to the 8th floor. She wants to cook there so we can all eat together,” James explained.

“That woman really is somethin’,” Steve murmured. 

“Yes, she is,” James said dreamily. 

⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻⇻

You were waiting for Buchanan in front of your door when he came out with Steve. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you had on a pair of dark wash jeans, black tank top and the black sneakers you’d become attached to. You were ready to throw down in the kitchen. 

“Hi, Steve,” you chirped happily.

“Hey, Y/N. You’re looking chipper,” he chimed smiling. 

“Well, I’m finally healed up and ready to get back to what I love. Cooking!” you beamed. 

Buchanan laughed. “That kitchen ain’t gonna know what hit it.” He grabbed your hand. “Come on.” 

The three of you made your way to the elevator. You hummed while you waited for it to get there, slightly swaying. Buchanan watched you amused.

“What are you jamming to in your head?” he asked.

“Daft Punk’s One More Time. It was the last song I heard before I finished getting ready,” you told him. “I love that song.”

“I see,” Buchanan said as the elevator doors opened. Once you all stepped onto it he said, “So, can I get a hint as to what you’re going to make?”

That mischievous smile was back on your face. “Nope. You’re just gonna have to wait like everyone else.”

“Come on, doll. Please,” he whined. 

“You lot really are a bunch of five-year-olds,” you giggled. “And, no. You just have to wait, Buchanan.”

Steve shook his head smiling. “Looks like you’re losing your charm, pal.”

Buchanan glared at him. “Who asked you?”

Steve put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying-”

“No one asked you to say anything, punk,” Buchanan snapped. 

“100-year-old 5-year-olds,” you mumbled under your breath shaking your head.

“Hey!” Steve said defensively as Buchanan squeezed your hand. 

You looked from one to the other. “What? It’s true. How else would you describe your squabbling?”

They both blinked at you owlishly. You let out a huff of victory as the doors opened and dragged Buchanan out of the elevator, Steve following behind.  

Buchanan was in awe with the way you always seemed to leave him speechless. Whether it was you telling him that he was a beautiful soul or calling him a 5-year-old. Either way, he liked that you could do that to him. It just added to his adoration towards you. 

You stopped abruptly and looked at him. “So, where’s the kitchen?”

Buchanan threw his head back and laughed. His eyes crinkled and he scrunched his nose. Seeing him like this made you fall a little further, even though you had no idea what the hell was so funny.

When he finally caught his breath he looked at you, eyes shining. “You pulled me out of the elevator and yet you have no idea where you’re going. You’re insane. You know that, doll?”

“Yeah, actually I do,” you said matter-of-factly. “Now that we’ve established my mental state, can you take me to the kitchen, please.”

He laughed again shaking his head and tugging towards the kitchen. “This way, insane one.”

“You 2 are too cute,” Steve said still following behind you both. 

“Shut up,” you both said in unison. 

“See!” he cheered. 

“That was pretty cute,” you said looking back at him and winking. 

Buchanan scoffed. “Don’t encourage him, doll.”

“Oh, stop being a grumpy old man,” Steve scolded. “Just take the compliment.”

“He’s right,” you said. “You are being a grumpy old man, sweety.”

Buchanan stopped and looked at you. “I am not!”

“Now, you’re being a 5 year old,” you pointed at him. 

He let out an exasperated breath. “Both of you shut up.” He turned and pulled you into the kitchen. 

Your face lit up as you looked around. It was twice as big as the kitchen in your apartment and had all the same machines and utensils. There was way more counter space and the fridge was enormous. 

You let go of Buchanan’s hand and clapped happily bouncing up and down. “Yay!” You looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear.

He never wanted that look to go away. It made his heart somersault in his chest. You were absolutely breathtaking when were you this happy. 

“Ready to start cooking, doll?” he asked you smiling. 

“Hell yes!” You threw your arms around him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer. When you broke away, you said, “Now, get the hell out of here. Both of you. I have work to do.”

“Hey, you’re kicking me out?” Buchanan asked shocked. “Why?”

“Because what I’m going to make is a surprise.” You gave him a wicked smile. That and I know you’re going to be very distracting. Now, shoo.”

“Fine,” Buchanan huffed. “We’ll be in the common room.”

“No, I want you both to leave the floor. Go hit the gym or something,” you said firmly leaving no room to argue. 

Steve and Buchanan looked at each other bewildered. 

Steve just shook his head and started heading back to the elevator. “See you later, Y/N,” He said over his shoulder.

“Later.” You looked a Buchanan and smiled sweetly. “Go on. I’ll let FRIDAY know when din din is ready.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Din din?”

“Yes, din din. Now, go.”

“What am I gonna do with you, doll?” He kissed you again. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”  
“See you later, sweety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and James in the gym:  
> James: She really kicked us out from the entire floor.  
> Steve: Yeah.   
> James: A week ago she couldn't get over the fact she was staying at Avengers Tower. Now, she kicked us out.   
> Steve: I guess she's starting to feel little more comfortable.  
> James: I guess  
> Clint coming into the gym: Can someone explain to me why Y/N won't let anyone on the 12th floor?  
> James laughing: So, it's not just us, huh?  
> Clint confused: What?  
> Tony barging into the gym: Barnes, how did your girl get FRIDAY to keep me off of the 12th floor? In MY tower?  
> James laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face: She's amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I’ve said a couple of times this fic was coming to an end, but it turns out I’m a liar. There will definitely be another chapter after this one. Also, there’s more I want these to explore so I think I’m just gonna keep adding to it until I get sick of them!!

You had music blasted while you worked your magic. Even though you had never cooked in this kitchen before, you moved around expertly. You had all 6 ovens on cooking various parts of the meal you had put together a few days ago. 

 

**_Avengers Thank You Dinner:_ **

 

**_Appetizers:_ **

 

  * **_**_Zucchini Pancakes_**_**


  * **_Bacon Wrapped Jalapeno Poppers_**


  * **_Fresh Bruschetta with Homemade Baguette_**



 

 

**_Sides:_ **

 

  * **_**_Honey Glazed Carrots_**_**


  * **_Mixed Seafood Salad_**


  * **_Sauteed Broccoli_**



 

 

**_Main Course:_ **

  * **_Stuffed Pork Loin_**
  * **_Roasted Red and Sweet Potatoes_**
  * **_Baked 5 Cheese Mac and Cheese_**
  * **_Broiled Chicken Quarters_**



 

**_Dessert:_ **

  * **_Cherry Pie_**
  * **_Blackberry Lavender Mini Loaf Cakes_**
  * **_Chocolate Raspberry Mousse_**



**_Drinks:_ **

 

  * **_**_Fresh Strawberry Lemonade_**_**


  * **_Sangria_**


  * **_Blackberry and Sage Infused Water_**



 

 

You couldn’t wait to see their reactions when everything was finally done. When you had little downtime between dishes, you wrote down each dish on index cards you found in your apartment. You would put them by each plate or tray so they knew exactly what they were going to eat. 

It was a quarter to 6 when everything was finally ready. You set out the appetizers on the table and told FRIDAY to gather the team. Buchanan and Steve were the first to arrive, of course.

You were placing the enormous bowl of mixed seafood salad on the table when you heard a low whistle. 

“It smells amazing, doll,” Buchanan said, eyes widening as he looked at the table. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” you told him hopefully. “Since you 2 are here you can help me bring out the rest of the food.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up. “There’s more?” The table was already packed with bowls and trays of food along with a half a dozen pitchers. 

“Yeah. The main course, Cap.” You walked past them. “Come on.”

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of food,” Buchanan deadpanned. 

You laughed handing him a large pan of mac and cheese. “Put this on the table, sweety.” You then turned and grabbed the pan with the chicken quarters and passed it to Steve. “This as well, please.”

Buchanan came back in. “Anything else?” You handed with 2 large bowls of potatoes. He took them and turned on his heel, heading back to the dining room. 

“Look at this spread,” Clint said excitedly. 

You came out of the kitchen with the pork loin. “Only the best for you lot.”

“Y/N, I think you may have gone overboard,” Nat said walking in.

You tilted your head and scrunch your nose. “You think so? I was going to make lasagna and stuffed mushrooms as well.”

“Ok, that definitely would've been overboard,” Nat nodded. 

“Wow, Y/N!” Sam cheered walking into the room. “This looks amazing.”

“Ok, I was going to kick you for convincing FRIDAY to ban me from the floor, but this definitely puts you back in my good graces. So, I’ll allow it this time my dear,” Tony said sauntering in with an amused smirk. 

You smiled brightly. “Good thing I’m a damn fine cook. Emphasize on the fine,” you joked winking at him. You looked around. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He’ll up in a minute,” Tony said inspecting all the food on the table. 

“I’m here,” Bruce said coming in. He looked at the spread and back at you with an impressed look. “You made all this yourself, Y/N?”

You smiled toothly. “Yup!” You looked around at everyone. “Alright, everyone take a seat.”

Once everyone was seated, you walked over to the empty seat Buchanan had save for you. It was between him and Steve. You looked around the table again taking in a deep breath. You were a bit nervous but you knew you wanted to say a few words. Buchanan sensed this and grabbed your hand. You smiled down at him and felt a little more confident when he smiled back. 

“You guys have done so much for me over the past couple weeks without really even knowing me. I can never truly express how grateful and thankful I am to you all. This is just a small token of my appreciation and I hope to make it up to all soon.” 

You felt the heat behind your eyes but held back the tears. You were sincere and you did feel like there was so much more you should do for them. These people saved your life, protected you and gave you a place to stay and didn’t ask for anything in return. 

Buchanan stood up and hugged you tightly. “Doll, this is more than you needed to do to thank us. We appreciate this more than you can know.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“Bucky’s right, Y/N. This is more than enough,” Steve chimed in. 

There was a chorus of agreements from around the table and you felt your heart swell. “Thank you,” you whispered. 

“Ok, so are we over the sentimental crap so we can eat?” Tony inquired with mock impatience. “Also, Barnes and Noble are right. This is one hell of a thank you, dear.”

You sat down smiling. “Alright, let’s eat!”

There was no time wasted as they all piled food onto their plates. Buchanan’s plate was overflowing when he was finally ready to dig in. You noticed Steve’s plate was the same, as was Sam’s. Nat had a decent amount of food on her plate, Clint’s plate was somewhere in between Nat’s and Sam’s. Bruce and Tony were pretty stacked as well.

This was the moment you were waiting for. The moment they finally started eating. Their reactions left you feeling prideful and relieved. Buchanan and Steve moaned which caused you to giggle. Sam let out a “So good,” as he shoveled more food in his mouth. Clint looked at you nodding, pointing to the food then giving you a thumbs up. Bruce smiled in appreciation while Nat nodded at you in approval.  

Tony looked at you seriously. “Y/N, are you sure you don’t want to open your own restaurant? 

You let out another giggle. “Nope. I open up the kiosk again once I figure out to get a new one. I couldn’t afford insurance, so it looks like I gotta start from scratch again.” You shrugged. 

Tony nodded wheels in his head turning. “Well, if you ever  change your mind, let me know.”

Once the plates were empty, (yes, these savages cleared their packed plates.), you got up and started clearing the table. Buchanan gently grabbed your wrist and tugged a bit. You got what he was trying to do and sat back down. 

“We’ll clean up. You have done enough, doll.” He leaned over and pecked your lips. 

“I was just trying to make room for dessert,” you said sheepishly. 

Clint jumped up. “Come on! Let’s get this table cleared, people. There’s dessert.” 

Sam and Steve got up to help. The rest of you stood sitting down chatting about how good the food was and other nonsense. It took them about 7 minutes to clear everything away. Clint was really adamant about having dessert. 

“Ok, all clear.” He looked at you expectantly. 

You got up and looked at Buchanan. “I could use your help.”

He nodded getting up. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

You walked into the kitchen and instantly felt Buchanan put his arms around your waist, pulling you to him. You wrapped your arms around his and leaned your head back into his massive chest. He’s so warm and when he pressed his lips to your temple you melted into his embrace. 

“Thank you, doll. The food was amazing,” he spoke softly in your ear.

“I’m happy you all enjoyed it.” You turned in his arms to face him, putting your arm around his neck. You looked deep into his eyes. “I’m so thankful I met you. I wouldn’t be here right now if I hadn't. I’d probably still have my kiosk and apartment, though.” You laughed at the pout he gave you. Your face grew serious. “Thank you, Buchanan.”

He leaned his face forward and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. “I’m thankful to have you in my life, Y/N,” he breathed on your lips when he pulled away. 

“Hey, where’s dessert?” Clint asked walking into the kitchen. “Listen. You guys can have sexy time later. Right now, is dessert time. I need some sweets.”

You shook your head. “Alright. Calm down, guy.” You walked over to where the pies, cakes, and mousse were. “Here, you can help. Takes the pies.” You handed Clint the 2 cherry pies you made. 

Buchanan came over and picked up the 2 trays of the blackberry lavender mini loaf cakes. “These look interesting, doll. What are they?”

You told him what they were while you followed him out of the kitchen with the chocolate raspberry mousse. You were greeted by eager faces. Looks like Clint wasn’t the only one waiting. 

“Enjoy, guys,” you said sitting down after placing the mousse down on the table. 

Much like with the food, no time was wasted grabbing dessert. You were praised for how delicious everything was from full mouths around the table. When everyone was finally stuffed, Sam, Clint, and Steve offered to clean up. 

You and Buchanan bid them goodnight and made your way to the elevator. You were holding hands waiting for the lift to get there. He looked down at you, concern in his eyes. He bit his lip and you watched him have a conversation in his head.

“What’s wrong, sweety?” you finally asked him. 

He opened his mouth but was interrupted when the doors opened. After stepping on, did he speak. “I wanted to ask you something. I just don’t want to upset you, though.” 

You gently stroked his cheek. “You could never upset me, Buchanan. You can ask me anything, anytime. OK?”

He nodded taking your hand in his and planting a kiss on the back of it. “How would you feel if I told you Steve and I decided to have a funeral service for Sandra?” He studied your face waiting for your response. 

He wanted to talk to you about it earlier, but you kicked him out, so he didn’t get a chance. When Steve had approached him about it, he felt like it was the right thing to do. Now, however, he was having doubts. He needed to know how you felt about it. She did try to kill you after all. And, nearly succeeded. 

A small smile tugged at your lips. You could see how much it bothered him and that he valued your opinion. “I think that’s great. We should honor the person she was before HYDRA got their hands on her. When will it be held?”

Buchanan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Really?” The look of relief on his face made your heart flutter. “It’ll be this Friday at St. Raymonds. It starts at 10.”

“OK. I’ll be ready.”

The elevator doors opened and the 2 of you stepped out. Buchanan was smiling at you as made your way to your apartment. Not only did you think it was a good idea, but you also wanted to go. How did he end up with such a beautiful, kind hearted, understanding woman like you? 

You opened the door and felt a tug as you tried to walk in. You looked back him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

He was still smiling at you. “Nothing. You’re just amazing. That’s all.” He pulled you into a kiss. 

You looked into his eyes when he broke away and rested his forehead on yours. “You’re nothing short of amazing yourself, Sergeant. Now, come on. The Animaniacs are starting soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Buchanan sitting on the couch watching the Animaniacs:  
> Buchanan watching Y/N more than the show.   
> Y/N: Why do you keep looking at me like that?  
> Buchanan with a lopsided smile: Just tryin' to figure out how I ended up with a great dame like you.  
> Y/N raising her eyebrows: Did you just call me a bitch?  
> Buchanan startled: What!? NO!!   
> Y/N laughing hysterically: Your face is great right now.  
> Buchanan shaking his head confused: Why would you even say that?  
> Y/N: Great dame. Great Dane. Very easy to mishear and confuse.  
> Buchanan rolling his eyes: You're the worst.  
> Y/N giggling: I thought I was a great dame?  
> Buchanan shaking his head and pulling Y/N onto his lap: Yes, you are while simultaneously being the worst.  
> Y/N grabbing his face: Yeah, sounds like me.  
> Make out session.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes, I know, Mother.” You were on the phone being pestered by her, as usual. “I know. Yes, I will be there. Mom. Mom! I will be there, alright? Now, can you put my father on, please?” You loved the woman with all your heart, but she was a pain. 

Buchanan was sitting on the couch watching you with an amused look on his face. You were pacing back and forth while your mother chewed you out for not visiting more often. It was still not as bad as when you were finally able to call them and tell them about the attack and fire. She had yelled so loud you thought your eardrums would burst. You understood completely why she reacted like that, but you did have a headache for the rest of the day because of it.

Now, she was telling you about a dinner she was having Sunday night and you had better be there. She said it was a way to celebrate that you were alright after everything that had happened. Your brother would be there too, she assured you. 

“Hi, daddy!” you squealed when he finally got on. “Can you tell your wife to calm down? I already told her I’ll be there. Why is still hounding me?” you rolled your eyes. 

You spoke to your father briefly. You just wanted to hear his voice and assure him you’ll be there on Sunday. Your mother was still going on in the background so he hurried off the phone. 

“I love you too, daddy. Tell mom I love her and to shut up already. I’ll see you guys on Sunday.” You hung up the phone and looked at Buchanan exasperated. “She is the worse.”

“I see where you get it from,” he joked. 

“Oh, shush, you,” you snapped playfully at him. You plopped down next to him, wrapping your arm in his and leaning her head against his shoulder. “She’s having a family dinner Sunday night to celebrate me being alive and all.”

Buchanan chuckled. “That’s sweet.”

“It would be sweeter if she’d stop her pestering. I know she misses me and just wants to make sure I’m alright. But, she is a pain in the ass, that woman.”

Buchanan laughed. “Is this what I have to look forward to in the future?” His eyes grew wide when he realized what he said. 

You, however just shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much. I know I way more like her than I care to admit. So, get ready, babe.”

He was stunned to see that you saw a future with him. The two of you have only been “dating” for a couple of weeks. He hadn’t taken you out on that proper date yet. He was planning on taking you to dinner next Friday night. 

You looked at him and smiled. “What’s with the face?”

“Let’s go out to dinner next Friday,” he said.

“Yes!” you chirped excitedly. “Our first real date. I can’t wait.”

Buchanan was elated at your reaction. His eyes were shining brightly and he smiled toothily at you. He caressed your cheek with his thumb before leaning in and kissing you. Your mouth tasted like the cheesecake you had before calling your parents and he savored it. He nipped your bottom lip before pulling away. 

You loved kissing him. His plump lips molded so well to your own. He kissed you with so much adoration it set your blood on fire. You didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with someone as quickly as you fell for James Buchanan Barnes. Not that you were complaining. He made you happier than any of your past relationships.

Your phone dinged interrupting the moment. You looked at the message and saw it was a regular client of yours. Tony had got you a new phone since yours had been damaged. You had promptly emailed all your clients explaining why you had gone MIA suddenly. Surprisingly, most were very understanding, telling you to take your time and get back to them when you were ready. The handful that was upset didn’t believe you saying that you made it up because you were incompetent. Those few you bid well and removed them from your client list. 

She was checking in with you, making sure you were doing well and if she could send you a reference photo of the still life she wanted you to paint. You assured her you were well and to send the photo. 

Buchanan was looking at how your face lit up while you were messaging the client. He loved to see you glow like that. You looked at him with that charming smile and his heart sped up. 

“A regular client of mine wants me to paint her a still life. She’s sending me the photo now,” you told him excitedly. 

“That’s great, sweetheart. I finally get to see you paint.” Buchanan had been curious to see your artwork since you told him you were a painter. He had hoped to see it at your apartment when he went to do the repairs. 

You gnawed at your bottom lip. “I need to pick up art supplies. Is there a bus or train near here I can catch?”

“I can take you, doll,” Buchanan told you. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Really? I don’t wanna be a bother. I can just-”

He put a finger to your lips, shushing you. “You're my best girl, Y/N. You can never be a bother, ok?”

You smiled bashfully nodding, his finger still on your lips. “Ok.” 

He removed his finger and pecked your lips. “Where are we going?”

“Michale’s. They always have what I need and I have some coupons,” you said pridefully. 

Buchanan chuckled. “Michale’s it is then.” He got up. “Let me grab my jacket and keys. I’ll be right back, doll.”

“Sure thing, sweety.” You watched him walk out then got up to get a jacket from the closet. 

You were excited to spend some time outside with him. You guys had stood in the Tower mostly, taking walks in the garden every now and again. When you two weren’t sucking face, eating, or watching T.V., you were busy online trying to get a new kiosk. 

Taking commissions again was a step in getting a new one. As much as you enjoyed cooking for the team because of course, you became their cook, you wanted to get back to Clarkson Ave. You were sure your usual customers missed you. To be honest, you missed them, too. Getting back to painting was putting you back on that track. 

Buchanan knocked on your door a few minutes later. The two of you made your way down to the lobby where you ran into Steve and Tony. 

“And, where are you two love birds off to?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“To Michale’s!” you sang. “I just picked up a new commission from one of my regular clients.”

“You’re an artist, Y/N?” Steve’s face lit up. 

“Yeah, I’m a painter,” you said. 

“That’s awesome. I can’t wait to see it when you’re done,” Steve told you excitedly. 

“So, you’re a painter as well? What else are you hiding from us, my dear?” Tony asked suspiciously. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out genius,” you said with a wicked grin. 

Tony’s eyes danced with amusement. “Alright, cook. I’m going to have fun with this.”

“If you're not having fun, then what’s the point?” You said and sauntered out the door.

“I like her,” Tony said to Buchanan. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Buchanan was always such a gentleman. He opened the passenger seat door and helped you in before closing it and heading to the driver’s seat. He made sure your seat belt was secure before he pulled out of the garage. 

You looked over at him and admired his side profile. His eyes were focused, mouth in a slight frown. You had the overwhelming need to paint a portrait of him suddenly. But, you’ve never painted a portrait before. You smirked to yourself relishing the challenge that lay before you. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, doll?” he asked looking at you through the corner of his eye. 

You shook your head. “No reason.”

“Come on, doll. What is it?” He could sense you were up to something. 

You giggled. “I want to paint you.”

“Why?” he asked perplexed. “There are prettier people to paint out there.”

You hummed. “I don’t want to paint you because you’re pretty.”

“Then, why?”

“Because you’re exquisite,” you said simply with a shrug. 

He scoffed. “I am not exquisite.” He looked at you. “You, on the other hand, are. You should be painted.”

It was your turn to scoff. “Pretty. Yes. Exquisite. No.”

“Well, we are just going to have to agree to disagree, because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” Buchanan said grabbing your hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing each of your knuckles.

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. “And, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Buchanan.”

His cheeks went pink and he squeezed your hand gently. After stopping at a red light, did he finally look at you. His eyes were more grey than blue in the sunlight and studied your face intently. Buchanan seriously couldn’t believe he found the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful insane woman on the planet. He was the richest man alive. 

“I’m so glad I stopped at your kiosk that night,” he said wholeheartedly. 

_ God, he’s beautiful.  _ Buchanan had a gleam in his eyes and a tender smile on his lips. He had the look of a man who was finally settling into his own skin. It made you happy because you know how hard it’s been for him since breaking free of the Soldier. 

“So am I.”

You spent the remainder of the ride in blissful silence. The two of you didn’t have to fill your space with anything. You were completely comfortable just being in each other’s presence. Buchanan laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. You were wiggling in your seat eager to get into the store. Michale’s was one of your favorite stores. 

“You’re really excited to buy art supplies, huh?” Buchanan had on a lopsided smile while he helped you out of the SUV. 

“Yes! I’m like a kid in a candy store when I’m here.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store.

“Doll, relax. The store isn’t going anywhere,” he chuckled. 

You ignored him and continued pulling him until you got to the carts. You took out a cart and began your quest. Your first stop was at the canvases in bulk. It would seem you had pick time to come to Michale’s because they had a good variety of sizes.

Buchanan observed how closely you inspected each pack. You were meticulous in which you would get. He noted the different level of seriousness you had picking out art supplies than when you cooked.

You could feel his eyes on you. Without looking at him, you asked, “Is everything alright?”

He tilted his head. “Yeah. Why?”

You looked at him smirking. “You’re staring a hole into my soul.”

 “I like looking at you,” he said simply. 

You nodded. “Noted.” You looked back at the canvases biting your lip.

“What’s going through your head, doll?” Buchanan could see the internal debate you were having.

“I’m trying to budget smart here. My client wants the painting on an 11 by 16 canvas, which is my usual request. It’s smarter to get them in bulk, but I also have to buy paints, brushes, varnish and a few other things I lost in the fire. I’m basically starting from scratch here,” you explained looking up at him. 

“Sweetheart, get what you need. I’m paying,” Buchanan said. 

“No, sweety. You’ve done so much already for me. I can buy the supplies,” you argued. “I’ll figure it out. I have some coupons.”

He walked over to you shaking his head. He rubbed your arms and spoke in a soft tone. “Y/N, you’re my girl. That means I’m always going to more for you. Ok?” When you nodded, he continued. “Now, get everything you need. Don’t worry about prices.”

You hugged him tightly burying your face in his chest. Hearing him say you were his girl made your heart explode. How did you end up with the sweetest, most handsome deadly ex-assassin on the planet? 

You pulled back and he captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “You sure price isn’t an issue?” you asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure, doll. If you need $500 worth of supplies, then so be it,” he assured you. 

“Alright. Just remember you said that,” you said teasingly. 

He laughed and kissed you again. “Don’t worry. I will.”

An hour later, you were standing in line with a cart overflowing with supplies. So much so that Buchanan had a few things in his hands that didn’t fit. He told you to get everything you needed and you did. 

“Hello,” you said cheerfully to the cashier. 

“Hello. How are you today?” she said to Buchanan, ogling him. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and pursed your lips. Buchanan didn’t notice, having only grunted in reply as he put things onto the counter. You decided to ignore it and went into your email to bring up the coupons you had. 

“I have coupons,” you told her showing her your phone. 

“Let me ring up the items first, Ma’am,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Buchanan caught that and looked at you raising an eyebrow. 

“So, do you shop here often?” she asked Buchanan. 

“No,” you said shortly. 

You sneered at the girl. Was she really ignoring you while trying to hit on your man?  

“Shame. I would have liked to see you again.” She winked at him. 

Buchanan went to say something but you beat him to it. “Bitch, do you not see me standing here?”

Both Buchanan and the cashier looked at you stunned. 

“Excuse me,” she finally managed to say after a moment. 

You looked her dead in the eyes. “I said, bitch, do you not see me standing here?”

“Ma’am you cannot talk to me like that? I can refuse-” you cut her off.

“Since I walked up to this counter, you have ignored me and hit on MY man. My response to you is based entirely off of your shitty service. Now, finish ringing up my supplies. I got shit to do.”

“I’m calling the manager,” she said. A man had approached the cashier before the girl could. She smiled at him. “Perfect timing. This customer is-”

“Is in the right. I heard and saw everything. You’re fired.” He looked at you, ignoring the stuttering girl. “I’m very sorry about this. I’m Paul, the manager. Let me finish up here.”

The girl stormed away while Paul took over on the register on. “Hold on to your coupons. I’ll give you my employee discount for the inconvenience.”

“Thank you, Paul. We appreciate that,” you said. 

“You are very welcome.”

The discount took off nearly $115 from the total. Paul also made sure to get your email and send you  a few more coupons for your next visit. When you left the store, you saw the girl smoking a cigarette outside yelling on the phone. She was going off about getting fired. 

You had intended to ignore her, but she started following behind the two of you cursing you out. Finally, you whirled around glaring at the girl. 

“If you do not fuck off right now, I will knock your ass the fuck out,” you growled. 

Buchanan was simultaneously turned on and frightened at the wild look in your eyes. You were undeniably upset and ready to pounce if this girl continued to provoke you. 

“Listen, lady. Just leave us alone,” he stepped between you two. He didn’t want things to escalate. 

“No, she threatened me!” the girl screamed. “I’ll kick her ass.”

“You can try,” your voice was still low and dripping with vexation. 

“That is enough, Karen,” Paul said marching towards her. “If you do not leave right now, I will call the cops.”

“Fuck you, Paul!” Karen through her phone at the man. 

“That’s it. I’m calling the cops. That is assault,” he took out his phone. He looked at You and Buchanan. “I am so sorry about this.”

“It’s not your fault, Paul,” Buchanan said. “We’re going to go now. Good luck with this.”

Buchanan needed to get you out of there before this situation got worse. He turned and looked at you. Your chest was heaving and you were trembling with anger. 

Grabbing your hand, he said, “Doll, come on. This little hussy ain’t worth it.”

You turned your glare to him. After a moment, your eyes softened and you nodded. He pushed the cart with one hand while firmly holding your hand while the two of you made your way to the car. 

You didn’t say a word as you helped him put the bags in the back of the SUV. How did a simple trip to an art supply store almost turn into a brawl? You what upset you most was how disrespectful the girl was to your relationship. What is this world coming to?

Buchanan closed the trunk and then looked at you. You had calmed down, but he could see you were still upset. Then, he thought about how you emphasized “MY man” when telling Karen off. He smiled, causing you to squint your eyes at him. 

“What?” you said much more harshly than you intended. 

He just continued to smile and snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “The way you said ‘MY man’ was adorable.”

You finally cracked a smile. “Well, you are and that bitch needed to know. I may not be able to take on a super soldier, but I would body slam that little skank in a heartbeat,” you said nonchalantly. 

Buchanan laughed loudly. “I love your fierceness, doll.” He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you possessively. He pulled away leaving you breathless. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Tower:  
> Buchanan: You should've seen her, Steve. She was ready to kick that girl's ass.   
> Steve laughing: You really have found yourself a keeper, Buck.  
> Buchanan: I know right! She is everything I never knew I needed until I found her.   
> Steve: I'm happy for. You deserve this. You deserve her.   
> Buchanan smiling watching you set up your new easel in the garden: I hope so. I'm going to do everything I can to keep her happy, Stevie. I love her.  
> Steve squeezing his shoulder: I know, Buck. I know.


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up fifteen minutes before your alarm went off. You jumped in the shower so you could get ready for Sandra’s service. The team had all agreed to attend, saying she was a victim when it was all said and done. You were glad they were so observant and understanding. 

You were just putting the finishing touches on your make-up when there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find Buchanan standing there in a black suit.  _ God, this man is beautiful.  _

Buchanan gave you a small smile after admiring you for a moment. “Hey, sweetheart.” He leaned in kissing you softly. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You looked him up and down smiling. “You beautiful as well.” 

His cheeks had gone pink and he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “Are you almost ready? We’re leaving soon.”

“Yeah, let me just grab my purse,” you said and turned walking towards the living room. 

Buchanan waited for you by the door. You picked the purse up from the couch and made your way back to him. You linked your arm in his as you two walked to the elevator. You knew today would be wired attending a service for someone who had tried to kill you. However, you knew Buchanan needed this. 

“How long is the service?” you asked as the elevator came to a stop at the lobby. 

“An hour. Steve and I feel that the shorter it is the better. We don’t want to let ourselves, you or anyone else to steep too long in it. It’s last respect for the person she was,” Buchanan explained. 

You could tell he was uneasy about it all and he should be. The woman tried to kill him, Steve, Natasha and you. Yes, she was a victim, but you knew it couldn’t be easy attending her service, even if he was the one who suggested it. 

You stopped gently turning him towards you. “I know she can rest easy knowing that someone even considered doing this for her. Especially, someone, she tried to hurt.” You put your hand on his cheek and caressed it with your thumb. 

Buchanan breathed deeply. He was so lucky to have you by his side. Your words eased his mind a bit. “Thank you, Y/N.” He leaned down and captured your lips, kissing you gently. 

“Come on,” you said after he pulled away. “I’m sure everyone is waiting.”

It didn’t take long to get to St. Raymonds. Steve drove so you and Buchanan sat together behind him and Tony. It wasn’t a funeral, just a burial service. There was a priest who said a few words as the coffin was lowered into the grave. 

You had picked up a peach rose before the service. You knew you wanted to send her off with something, and this rose was exactly what you were looking for. Buchanan had raised an eyebrow at the color when you picked it but didn’t pry. 

The grave was covered and you all stood there, heads bowed sending her off in your own ways. Steve had stepped forward, hands in his pockets. 

“I hope you find peace on the other side, Sandra,” he whispered, putting a hand on the tombstone. 

Everyone else did the same, taking a turn whispering a final goodbye before touching the tombstone and heading back to the car. You and Buchanan were the last ones there when he walked up to the tombstone. 

“I’m sorry that you had your life ripped from you. HYDRA will pay for this and everything they have done. That I can promise you, Sandra.” He squeezed the tombstone gently. “I hope you find your family on the other side.”

You came up behind and put your hand on his back. “I’m sure they are already together happy their family is whole again.” You stepped over to the tombstone. “Sandra, thank you for kicking my ass.”

Buchanan snapped his eyes to you shocked. “What?”

You chuckled at his expression but continued talking to her. “If it wasn’t for you, I think I’d still be trying to give this big oaf here hints that I liked him. You sped up to us finally getting together. You also opened an opportunity for me to live at the Avengers Tower!” You put knelt down and placed the rose on the grave. “You were a magnificent woman while on this earth. Thank you for all you’ve done. May you find solace with your family on the other side.”

You stood up and looked, Buchanan. He was staring at you in disbelief. You just thanked a woman for nearly killing you because it lead to you two finally getting together. You really were the most beautiful, kind hearted, absolutely insane person on the planet. And, you were all his. 

You went to say something to him but he just wrapped his arms around bringing into a tight hug. You smiled into his chest, breathing deeply and taking in his scent. You felt him kiss the top of your head and then rested his cheek on it. 

You looked up at him. His eyes were bright and he had on that lopsided grin that made your heart melt. He was so beautiful in his suite with his hair pulled back into a bun. You smiled toothily. 

“Thank you for being here, doll. You’ve been a huge help with this. Thank you for being so understanding,” Buchanan said sincerely.

“Of course, sweety. I know this has been difficult and frankly bizarre for all of us. I know what a little support can do in times like these.” You stretched up and pecked his cheek. “I’m just happy I could be of some help.”

“And, I’m happy that I have you,” he said and kissed you on the forehead. He removed his arm from you and grabbed your hand. “Let’s go.” After taking a step, he tossed over his shoulder, “Thanks, Sandra.”

Tony was smiling brightly as you two made your way to the SUV. You could feel he was up to something. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“So, do you have any plans, my dear?” Tony asked before you could say anything. 

You looked up at Buchanan before you answered. He just shrugged, showing no signs that he knew what Tony had up his sleeve. “Just going back to the Tower to finish the painting, I guess.”

“Good, you’re free then. Come on, get in. We have business to attend to,” Tony chirped pushing you and Buchanan to the open door of the vehicle. 

“Wait! What business?” you asked climbing in. 

“You’ll see when we get there!” 

Buchanan came around the other side and got in. He shook his head at you, looking just as lost as you were. What was Stark up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Buchanan in the back seat whispering to each other:  
> Y/N: You really don't know what he could be up to?  
> Buchanan: Doll, I have no idea what it could be. Stark is random as hell.  
> Y/N: I can see. I just wanted to go home and paint.  
> Tony: Don't worry, dear. You'll be painting soon enough. We just have to make a little pit stop along the way.  
> Y/N: This is either going to be amazing or the absolute opposite.   
> Tony: Of course it's going to be amazing. Now, shush. We'll be there soon.   
> Y/N looking at Buchanan: I feel like it will be the exact opposite.  
> Tony whipping around squinting his eyes: I said shush.


	14. Chapter 14

The entire way to this “business” Tony had up his sleeve you were racking your brain over what it could be. Leave it to Stark to keep you on your toes. Buchanan just gave you looks of uncertainty, trying to figure out what the billionaire was up to. 

You were so wrapped in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed when the vehicle came to a stop. It only dawned on you when you looked out the window. You were on Clarkson Avenue where you’re kiosk had been. Your eyes went wide as you surveyed the area. 

There was another kiosk there, but this one was 3 times wider than the one you had. There was a beautiful hanging sign that read  _ Curious Delights.  _ On both sides were round tables and chairs. The entire area was boxed in by beautiful potted plants and solar lanterns. 

You shook your head and looked at Tony. “What is this?” 

Tony laughed. “Your new kiosk, obviously. I just made some adjustments.” He opened the door and hopped out. 

You looked at Buchanan who had an all-knowing smile on. “You knew about this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” he said, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“You sneaky little Avengers.” 

Buchanan chuckled. “That we are. Come on, let’s show you your new kiosk and sitting area.”

You smiled at him and got out of the truck. Tony was waiting for you by the entrance of the kiosk. You walked over to him, Buchanan following behind you. 

Tony extended his hand out to you. When you took it, he said, “Welcome to the new and improved  _ Curious Delights.” _

You giggled as he leads you into the kiosk. You were in awe when you saw all the equipment and state of the art appliances. Tony really knew how to make an impact. It was basically your kitchen from the Tower. 

You walked along admiring your new place of work. You had a stove now and could already see how much more you could make with it. Your last kiosk wasn’t built for a stove, causing you to cook food at home and then bring them. 

The display case stretched from one end to the other. You couldn’t wait to fill it up with all kinds of pastries and baked goods.  You had already mentally put together a brand new menu. 

“Doll?” Buchanan called from the entrance. 

You could hear the uncertainty in his voice. You turned and smiled brightly at him. “This is amazing.” You looked at Tony. “You really did not have to do this.”

“Well, it was Frostbite’s idea. I just paid for it,” Tony said simply with a shrug. 

You looked at Buchanan and your heart swelled in your chest. His cheeks were pink and he gave you a sheepish smile. You walked over to him and threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you,” you breathed in his ear. “Thank you so much.”

His arms wrapped around you and brought you closer. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

You stepped back a bit and kissed him. You were so elated at the fact that he went to Tony to help him get you a new kiosk. Just another thing to add to the list of things you loved about James Buchanan Barnes. 

You stepped away from him smiling and turned to Tony. You embraced him also. After all, you were pretty sure he’s the one who designed the layout and made sure you had the best of the best. 

“Thank you.” Pulling back you looked around again. “Thank you for doing this. You guys are amazing.”

“Hey, you deserve this. You’ve given so much to your customers and if we can help you to continue that, we will. It's kinda the business we’re in,” Tony told you. 

“He’s right, doll. You offer a great service to the people who give their all to help others. We just want you to keep doing that. We know it makes you happy. We want to see you happy,” Buchanan said. He walked up to you and gently caressed your cheek. “I want to see you happy.”

You melted at his words and the look in his eyes. He looked at you like you created heaven itself. You loved this man more than anything. How blessed you were to have found him. 

“Ok, I’m going to break this mushy crap now, because you two are making me sick,” Tony said rolling his eyes. “You have to put together a new menu, Y/N.”

You looked at Tony smugly. “I put together a brand new menu the minute I walked in, Tony.” 

Tony looked at Buchanan. “Have I mentioned I like her?”

Buchanan nodded. “Yeah, you might have.” 

You laughed at the two men. You walked back over to the stove, visualizing the first few baked goods you planned to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry, this chapter took so long. I know it is much shorter than what   
> I usually write. However, I have had some personal family issues that have shifted things around. It may take longer for me to get out chapters. Please, be patient with me. Thank you all who read this and my other works. I appreciate you all so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't really gonna be an action-packed one. I'm just writing this because it needs to get the hell out of my head. I may throw in an action scene at some point, but it's really just a relaxing fic that came to mind. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll also be posting it to my tumbler.


End file.
